Cruel Intentions
by HidekoChan90
Summary: AU: Brock's daughter, Ayame, comes home from College with a new boyfriend who poses a major threat to Brock and his wife, Misty and his four year old daughter, Fiona. Will Brock be able to save his family in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day, a bit humid for Misty's liking, but she was grateful for the break from the cold winter they had. The windows were open and a fresh breeze graced the house, while the faint sounds of cartoons playing on the big screen television in the living room could be heard inside the kitchen.

Her four year old daughter, Fiona, was busy coloring and watching Tom and Jerry while she waited for something she had been waiting for since Christmas time. Her older sister, Ayame, was coming home from college today for the summer, and Fiona had been waiting all day for her father to get home from the hospital so they could go and pick her up from the airport.

Misty was preparing dinner and was quite pleased with the result. Brock had taught her how to cook over the last five years that they had been married, and she was finally starting to master the art of food, though not nearly as good as her husband always had.

Fiona heard the faint roar of Brock's F150 pull into the driveway and she dropped her crayons and stood to her feet.

"Daddy's home!" She said, running into the kitchen and grabbing her mother's hand. "Let's go pick up Ayame!"

"Whoa, slow down, Fiona," Misty said, smiling. "Ayame's plane hasn't arrived yet, but it's on it's way. She'll call daddy as soon as she gets here and you two can go and pick her up."

The front door opened and Brock walked through the door, looking a bit tired, but he smiled when he saw his wife and his daughter.

"That's what I've been waitin' to see all day!" Brock said, smiling as he lifted Fiona into the air. "That turkey smells awfully good. I'm surprised I still have a house left since I left you in charge of dinner."

He smiled at her, teasingly.

"If I had set the house on fire, it would be your fault since you taught me how to cook!" Misty pointed out as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No, really, I'm proud of you, Honey. You've come a long way since that disaster of a soup you made when we were kids," he shuddered, he'd rather not think about Misty's cooking.

Fiona tapped Brock on the shoulder repeatedly until he finally paid attention to her.

"What is it Fiona?" He asked, sounding more irritated than he wanted to as he put her down.

"I want to go get Ayame!" She said, looking up at him.

"It's all she's been talking about all day," Misty told him, looking in the spice cabinet. "Has she called?"

"Her flight is supposed to arrive at 6, so I guess I'll get a call from her in about half an hour or so," Brock said, watching Misty as she started to cook desert. "I'm kind of worried being on that plane all by herself."

"I'm sure she's fine," Misty said, stirring the cake batter. "She's a big girl."

Brock nodded his head. Misty was right. There was no need for him to worry about his nineteen year old daughter, she was practically a grown woman.

Fiona pulled a chair up beside Misty and watched her. "Can I help?"

"Sure you can! Here, help me put this batter into the pan, ok?"

Brock poured himself a glass of sweet tea and sat at the counter on one of the stools.

"Do you think she's been acting kind of weird lately?" He asked, watching as Fiona scraped the bowl frantically to get all the cake batter out.

"Who?"

"Ayame," he replied. "I mean, she used to call us and even Sakura, every night before she went to sleep, then she just stopped."

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she was just homesick at first and got used to being away. Ayame's never been away from you for such a long time before."

So, Misty was right again, but he couldn't help but feel that Ayame was hiding something. He watched her put the cake in the oven, and Fiona ate the cake batter from the bowl.

"Fiona, don't do that. You'll ruin your appetite," he said, knowing it was futile. She just stared at him with those big green eyes and continued to do it. He sighed, tapped his fingers nervously on the counter.

"What if something happened to the plane?"

Misty shook her head.

"Brock, don't say things like, especially in front of Fiona!" She scolded him. "You worry too much. She'll be fine! Fiona, your father is right, that will ruin your appetite." She took the bowl from her and started to wash it.

"Go upstairs and wash up so you can go to the airport with Daddy, Ok?"

"OK," she said, climbing down off the chair and running from the kitchen to the staircase.

Misty walked over to him, stood behind him and put her arms around his neck. "Did you have a bad day?"

"It was horrible. I had three surgeries, a patient died on the table," he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't bring all that bad stuff home with me."

"No, it's alright," she said, nuzzling his neck. "Let's just enjoy this weekend. Ayame will be back home, everything will feel like normal."

He grabbed her hand and nodded his head.

"I know. I just feel like she's hiding something from me," Brock said turning around on the stool to face her. "It's the affliction in her voice. The way she skips around when I ask her questions. It's like she doesn't want to tell me something."

"She's a teenage girl. She doesn't want her father to know everything that goes on in her life," she told him. "When you were nineteen, you didn't tell your father everything."

"Yea, like how much I didn't want to marry Sakura," he leaned back on his elbows and stared up at her. "I'm sorry, I'll cheer up." He pulled her down and kissed her, and his phone rang.

He reached into his pocket and smiled. It was Ayame.

"Hey! Did you land yet?"

"Yea, I just got in from the gate, waiting on my luggage," she replied. "Are you on your way?"

"I will be in just a few minutes," Brock said, standing up as Misty called for Fiona. "I'll bring the truck so you can put your bags in the back. Fiona is comin' with me. She's been dying to see you."

Ayame smiled a bit.

"Alright, Dad. I'll see you in a little bit," she hung up, without saying I love you or goodbye and she called him "Dad", not "Daddy" like she normally did.

Misty helped Fiona tie her shoes as she anxiously waited for Brock to get ready to go. "Be careful. Make sure Fiona wears her seatbelt." Misty said, as Brock took Fiona's hand and led her towards the door.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll be back in about 20 minutes," he said, giving his wife a kiss and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brock arrived at the airport. Fiona was fascinated by how big it was, and by all the people. She had never seen so many people before in one place, not even next door at Amber and Nelly's mansion!

"Daddy, I'm hungry! Can you buy me a cheeseburger?" She asked, looking at the McDonald's sign in the airport.

Brock shook his head. "No, Mommy's got a turkey in the oven at home. It's much better for you. We'll eat as soon as we get home, alright?" He waited by the gate, holding tight onto his daughter's hand as people passed them.

Ayame came walking through the crowds of people, rolling a suitcase behind her, and she made eye contact with her father and smiled. He waved at her and kept Fiona from charging at her.

"Dad! Hey!" She waved and hurried over to him, but not before grabbing a strange boys hand and having him join her.

"Ayame!" He said, giving her a hug. "There is my princess! And uh…who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to tell you on the phone, but I thought you would take it better in person. This is my fiance, Justin!"

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Justin said, shaking his hand.

"Fiance?" Brock asked, grinning. "Ayame, you never mention a Fiance back at Christmas."

"We didn't meet until January in our torts class, we are both in same field of law!" Ayame smiled up at Justin and hugged his arm.

"Does your mother know about this?" Brock wondered if Ayame shared more with Sakura then she did with him.

"Yea, I told her back at Easter time when her and Ash came out to visit me," Ayame said as they walked away from the gate. "She said you and Misty tried to come but you couldn't get off of work."

Justin stayed quiet while Ayame told Brock everything. That man had a lot of questions.

Fiona stared at Justin, then up at Ayame, then at her father. Something seemed off to her, but she didn't know what.

"You two put your bags into the bed. Justin, do you mind riding in the front with me?" Brock asked him, looking him right in the eye.

The young man froze and shook his head.

"No, Sir, not at all, Sir," he spoke nervously and urgently as he generously helped Ayame with her bags, loading them into Brock's truck.

Justin got into the passenger seat of the truck, while Brock flipped down his sunglasses over his eyes and buckled Fiona into her carseat.

"Alright, all buckled in, buttercup?"

Fiona nodded her head and reached out her arm toward her sister.

Ayame grabbed her hand and smiled. "I got a present for you, Fiona! I got a present for you and Misty, too, Dad! I'll give it to you when we get to the house."

Brock smiled. "Thanks, Sweetheart. You didn't have to get us anything though," he looked out the back window as he backed his truck up, then put it in drive and started towards the road.

"So, Justin, where are you from?" He asked him, looking at him from his peripheral vision.

"Stratford, Ontario," Justin replied. "That's in Canada."

Brock gripped the steering wheel. "I know. I have a PH.D. in medicine. I know my countries."

Ayame could feel the tension in the cab and she concentrated on talking to Fiona.

He studied the young man from the corner of his eye. He was clean cut, short brown hair, brown eyes, thin and almost preppy looking. He wore a pair of golf shorts and a polo T-shirt.

"So, you're Canadian," Brock stated. "I hope you like turkey. My wife's been cookin' all day, even made a cake and a couple apple pies. Very American!"

"Oh, I love American food," Justin said, smiling. "This is a nice truck you have here, Mr. Harrison."

"Thanks. I had to park my corvette when Fiona was born about five years ago. My wife won't let me ride around with Fiona with me," he laughed a little. "That's what happens you get married. The woman controls everything."

They both shared an awkward laugh and Ayame tried to ignore the tension and was grateful when the pulled up to the house.

Brock parked his truck behind Misty's little white Honda.

"This is it. Home sweet home!" He got out of the car and went to the back to help Fiona out while the two of them unloaded their bags. Fiona immediately wanted to know what Ayame had gotten her and begged Ayame to give it to her all the way to the front door.

Brock and Justin handled the heavier bags, respectively.

Misty came and stood on the front porch, and was just as shocked as Brock was to see Justin, but she greeted him with a friendly smile like she always did.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Misty, Brock's wife," she introduced herself, pleasantly.

Justin smiled and took her offered hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harrison. You have a lovely home. I'm Justin, Ayame's fiance," he said, smiling.

Misty looked at him, quite shocked and her gaze immediately shot over to Brock, who rolled his eyes and went into the house.

"Fiance!" Misty repeated, smiling. "Well, congratulations! I've made a turkey, mashed potatoes, home made bread, green beans, a cake and some apple pie, so there is plenty of food! Might even have to invite the neighbors over to finish it all!"

Brock clenched his jaw and looked at his wife. "Bedroom, now…" he mumbled and headed up the stairs.

Misty followed him and closed the door behind her.

"OK, I know you are shocked," she said, keeping her voice quiet. "I was just being nice though. I don't want him to feel unwelcome in our home."

"There is something weird about that kid!" Brock said, sitting on the end of the bed, while she stood by the door. "He thinks I didn't know where Ontario is! Like I'm an idiot or something!"

"Brock, you are overreacting," she told him, flatly. "Now I spent all day cooking this nice meal for us to enjoy and I don't want you to be rude to this boy and ruin it!"

"Alright, alright," he said, shaking his head. "I'll be nice, I'm just shocked…that's all."

The two of them came down into the kitchen. Fiona ran up to both of them, showing them the stuffed Minnie mouse Ayame had bought her.

"Isn't it cool?" She asked, hugging it tightly.

"Very cool!" Misty said, excitedly. "Go put her in your room so you don't get her dirty and come down for dinner, OK?"

"OK," Fiona said, stomping up the staircase rambunctiously.

Dinner went by smoothly, which Misty was grateful for. Ayame was almost relieved when desert was served. She knew Brock wasn't happy with her choice, but she didn't care. She loved Justin and no one was going to change that, but the tension was getting to her.

They had talked about school, about his interest in law. Brock had mentioned that Sakura, Ayame's mother, was a lawyer and that's how Ayame had gotten interested in it as well.

Justin complimented Misty on her pie.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Harrison. I've never had apple pie before, at least not like yours!" He said, giving her a charming smile.

"Thank you, Justin. There is plenty more, so if you want more, you are welcome to it," Misty told him, wiping Fiona's face off. "Fiona, take your plate to the sink, then go upstairs and get your pajamas ready. I'll be up in a minute to help you with your bath."

"Mommy! I want to stay up late and play Barbies with Ayame. Can I please?" She asked, as Misty led her to the staircase.

"Ayame is very tired from her trip. Maybe she will play with you tomorrow when we get back from visiting Amber and Nelly's," Misty said from the bottom of the stairs. "You look very tired anyway and we all have to be getting to bed soon."

Reluctantly, Fiona went upstairs and into her bedroom to gather her clothes and Misty went back into the kitchen to help Brock clean up.

"Oh, Brock leave that bowl out. I'm going to make a peanut butter and chocolate pie for Ellis and Hideko tomorrow," she told him, his eyes got wide and looked at her.

"Why the hell didn't you make that tonight?" He asked. "That would have been awesome!"

"You know Fiona can't have anything with peanuts in it," she said, as she watched Justin help clean up the table a bit. She smiled. "Ellis liked it the last time I made it at the Easter party and wanted me to make it again, so I'm going to make it after Fiona goes to bed. I didn't want to make it in front of her because she doesn't understand why she can't have it."

"Make me one too, so I can take it to work?" He asked, giving her a charming smile. "Please, my loving and beautiful wife?"

Misty laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, alright. I'll make you one too. I have to get Fiona in the bath and into bed, so could you finish up in here?"

"Sure can," Brock replied as he watched her leave the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything, Mr. Harrison?" Justin asked, and Brock was a bit surprised by his offer.

"Sure, you can get the peanut butter out of the cabinet up there," Brock said, pointing up. "We keep it out of reach so Fiona doesn't accidentally get into it. She has a really bad allergic reaction to peanuts."

"That's unfortunate," Justin said, sadly, getting down the jar of peanut butter and setting it on the counter, towards the back. "Just in case she comes back down here tonight. I wouldn't want her to get sick."

They finished cleaning the kitchen, mostly in silence. Misty came down the stairs, after putting Fiona to bed, and started making the pie while she talked to Ayame and Justin. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked curiously, Brock put on a pot of coffee.

"We met in our torts class," Justin said, smiling and putting his arm around Ayame. "She sat in the seat beside mine and we've been talking since the first day of class. I asked her out after about a week."

Ayame smiled happily. "We've been inseperable ever since!"

"Oh, how romantic!" Misty said, smiling over at Brock. "Brock and I met when we were just kids. Well, I was a kid, about 12 years old, Brock was about 17. I had a friend named Ash, who later became my fiance, and he had went to the Pewter Gym to try and win his very first badge from Brock. Of course, Brock and I didn't actually start dating until about seven years ago. I was with Ash for almost ten years."

"Oh?" Justin said, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter. "Ash, is that the same one that is with Ayame's mother?"

Brock nodded. "Yea, Sakura cheated on me with Ash the day that him and Misty were supposed to be married. Needless to say, they never got married and me and Ayame's mother got a divorce. Misty and I kind of found comfort in each other and that's how our relationship blossomed."

Justin smiled. "Well that's romantic, too."

Ayame nodded. "Yea, at first I was upset my parents had split, but Misty is really awesome and my dad is happy."

"Very happy!" Brock said, kissing Misty's cheek and pouring himself and his wife a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup, Justin?"

He was being nice, mostly just to please Misty, or he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting lucky all summer if he was mean to the kid, and he certainly didn't want that.

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. Harrison," he said as he poured sugar and cream into his coffee and slowly sipped it. Ayame did the same and the four of them sat at the kitchen counter and talked, shared stories about Ayame when she was a little girl, and even Brock shared some stories about his wild and young days.

Before they knew it, it was almost one A.M. and he was grateful he had the day off tomorrow, but that didn't mean he could sleep in.

"Oh God, I have to get some sleep. I've been up since early," he stood up and yawned. "Goodnight guys. Misty can you fix up the spare room for Justin please?"

Misty and Ayame exchanged a look, but didn't argue. "Alright. I'll be in bed in just a few minutes. Follow me, Justin. The spare room is right up the stairs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next afternoon, Brock found himself next door at the mansion. It was like a gathering every time they visited. Hideko and Ellis had come over, along with Sakura and Ash, who didn't miss an opportunity to harass both him and Misty, like either of them cared the two of them had a dysfunctional relationship.

Fiona had managed to talk Brock into bringing over her giant tub of Barbies, along with her dollhouse, so she could play all afternoon with Miroku and Sango's twin daughters, Akira and Hitomi.

They sat in the floor, and made a huge mess, and Brock apologized, but Amber and Nelly didn't seem to mind.

Sakura talked to Justin and Ayame most of the time. Misty and Brock stayed together in the kitchen, while Ellis devoured his pie.

"Thanks for making this for me, Misty. I 'preciate it!" He said, cutting another slice. "I'll do free maintenance on your car for life!"

"Oh, Ellis, you don't have to do that," Misty said, laughing. "But thank you."

Sango walked into the kitchen, pulling a Barbie dress out of her hair.

"Those girls and their barbies!" She exclaimed shaking her head. "That little brat of Raven's keep throwing his matchbox cars into their house and they got into a huge fight. I don't hate any child, but that Devon really irritates me!"

"Raven just needs to discipline her child better," Brock said, looking into the living room to see that Raven wasn't even watching her child, but instead was staring at Miroku. "She seems to be more interested in your husband!"

Sango growled in frustration and stomped back into the living room.

Justin came into the kitchen and looked at Misty and Brock.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I left some medication in my bag. I have to take it this time of day and don't really like to skip it because it's antibiotic for Strep throat I had about two weeks ago, do you mind if I go back and get it?"

Brock looked at him and nodded his head. "Sure. Back door from the deck is unlocked, you can go in through there."

"Thank you," Justin said, waving to them as he headed across the yard, next door to Brock's house. He entered through the sliding glass door and into the kitchen to get a glass of water and then to the guest room to take his pill. Once he downed that, he caught sight of Fiona's bedroom.

The light was off, but plenty of sunlight shown through the sheer pink curtains. The walls were pink, her bed was made neatly and stuffed animals adorned her bed and bookshelf, which was filled with Dr. Seuss books and other bedtime story books.

He curiously looked around, opening up drawers in her small desk, which was covered in scribbled coloring book pages and stick drawings of her family. One of the figures had "Ayame" written above her head in sloppy black crayon.

Her nightstand was beside her bed and he opened one of the drawers, seeing tiny socks, and buried beneath them were a couple of large tube-like containers. He picked them up and saw the words "EpiPen" on the label. He gathered both of the Epipens and carried them to the bathroom, opened them and carefully squeezed out all the liquid of both containers into toilet.

Then he filled them with water, replaced the cap and crept back into Fiona's room and put them back in her drawer, covering them with the socks.

He heard footsteps coming up the staircase and he quickly shut the drawer and ran out of the room, only to come face to face with a guy he had never seen before.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you?" It was Easton, Ellis' twin brother, who lived with Misty and Brock at the time being. "If you don't leave right now and return what you stole from my uncle, I'll put a bullet right in your head!"

"Whoa! Calm down there!" Justin said, offering him a smile. "I-I'm Ayame's fiance from school. We just got here last night. I didn't mean any harm! My name is Justin."

Easton's expression changed. "Ayame's fiance? Since when did she have a fiance?"

"She was going to make it a surprise. I assume you are her cousin?"

Easton nodded and took his offered hand. "Yea, name's Easton. I'm Brock's nephew, well, kind of. Me and my brother Ellis are his nephews by his last marriage, even though him and my aunt ain't together no more, he's still like a uncle to me, and I love Misty like she's my aunt, so they are still like family."

"Oh, I understand…"

"So what were you doing in my little cousin's bedroom for?" Easton still wasn't going to let this guy's weird behavior go unquestioned. "Fiona's a four year old little girl. You ain't got no business bein' in her room. She ain't got nothing of value to you."

"Oh, Misty asked me to come back and get a Barbie for Fiona, that she had left here and I told her I'd come back and get it," Justin nodded.

"Alright," Easton said, looking around. "So where's the Barbie?"

"Oh, I-I couldn't find it," Justin said, shrugging. "Hey, what do I know about Barbies, right?"

"Right…." Easton cleared his throat and leaned over the railing of the staircase. "Asuka, it's alright, you can come out now."

Asuka? Justin was shocked to know there was another person in the house. It was Brock's youngest sister.

"Hi," she said, kindly. "We were just…"

"It's alright, Asuka," Easton said, putting is arm around her. "You don't have to explain yourself. Just don't tell anyone you saw us here together."

Asuka and Easton didn't want to get caught being together. He had taken her away to a hotel for the night, the night before. They returned today to spend some time with Ayame on her break while she was home, but they weren't expecting an extra guest. Asuka was currently dating Reggie Bush and Easton had a girlfriend, too, but they had lusted for each other for months now, but they still didn't know how to break it off with their significant others.

"I'll just go back over and leave you two alone," Justin said, nodding his head and he left through the sliding glass door and jogged back over to the mansion.

Easton and Asuka watched him. "That's a strange kid and I don't see Misty letting some stranger in her daughter's room without her around. Somethin' just don't add up."

"Do you think he'll tell Reggie and Mitsuki?" Asuka asked, looking up at him.

"Nah," Easton shook his head. "Come on, let's go to my room."

…...

Justin came back to the mansion and casually slipped into the mingling crowd. Amber had announced the pool outside was now open, clean and ready for use and just about everyone was either in the pool, or hanging around it or in the patio doorway.

He had noticed all the women were now showing off their bikinis, including Misty, who had particularly caught his eye as soon as he had gotten out of the truck the day before. He watched her as she stepped into the kiddy pool with Fiona and having a mini splash fight with her.

He heard her laugh as Fiona splashed her with the biggest wave a four year old could possibly produce and he realized her laugh was one of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard. He went over to the drink table and poured himself a soda in a blue solo cup and stripped off his shirt before walking over to Ayame who was hanging out with Ellis and Hideko.

"Hey guys!" He said, sitting beside Ayame. "Sorry it took so long. I thought I had lost my medication on the plane!"

"It's alright, baby," Ayame said, kissing him. "Oh, Ellis, Hideko, meet my fiance, Justin. Justin, this is my cousin Ellis and his wife Hideko."

"Pleased to meet you both," Justin said, pulling Ayame closer to him and staring at Ellis.

"Yea, Brock was telling me you found yourself a fiance," Ellis said, smiling. "Well, congratulations, but let me warn ya, that's my little cousin right there and I love her to death, so don't break her heart."

Justin clenched his fist but smiled. "I would never hurt this girl. She's the love of my life!"

Ayame smiled back at him and gave him a kiss. Justin kissed her back, but kept his eyes open and facing towards Misty as she walked over to Brock who was working on his tan in the lounge chair and blowing up a kiddy float shaped like a dolphin.

"I feel really stupid blowing this thing up," Brock mentioned to her, looking up towards her with his sunglasses on.

"You would feel really stupid if I made you wear it!" Misty said, slipping it over Fiona's head. "Are you getting in the pool? Fiona wants you to swim with her."

"After I get some color, I will," Brock promised, he looked over at Ayame and Justin. "Do you think he's legit?"

"Brock, Honey, Justin seems like a very nice man," Misty told him, while resisting Fiona's very strong pull on her arm towards the pool. "He's very well-mannered and charming."

"That's what worries me," he pulled his sunglasses away from his eyes and looked at her. "You look very good in that bikini."

"Then you should come swim with us!" Misty said, pulling back on Fiona, who just pulled harder. "Are you going to start grilling?"

"Yea, as soon as Miroku comes back with the steaks and hamburger," Brock told her, putting his sunglasses back over his eyes and his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath. "I'll be in the pool in about ten minutes."

"Alright, I better go swimming before I lose my arm!" Misty said, finally giving into Fiona and walking into the big pool with her daughter. Amber was already in the pool with Raven and Akina.

Misty didn't really want to socialize with Akina, seeing as she was one of Brock's ex-girlfriends who he also had a daughter named Hana with, who also turned out to be psychotic. However, Fiona had swam her way over to Amber and Akina and started talking, so Misty was forced to socialize with them.

"Don't you just look adorable in your little float!" Amber said, smiling. "Akina, isn't she adorable?"

Akina nodded her head, looked at Misty and smiled.

"Yes, Brock always did make adorable children," Akina said, sipping her drink. Misty resisted the urge to yank out every last strand of her hair.

Misty talked to them a while, mostly to Amber, while Fiona swam around with Akira and Hitomi not far from sight.

"So, Ayame is engaged?" Amber asked, looking over at the two of them by the edge of the pool. "Wow, that was quick. She was single at Christmas time!"

"Yea, we were both surprised," Misty admitted. "But he seems like a nice guy so far. Brock is a little weary of him, but that's understandable. I'm sure he'll be like when Fiona gets engaged."

Akina resisted an eye roll and Amber nodded her head understandingly.

Suddenly, Misty felt two arms wrap around her waist and she smiled because she knew it was Brock. She locked eyes with Akina who was green with envy.

"Hey, Pretty Lady," Brock said, resting his head on her shoulder. "You come here alone? Or you got a boyfriend already?"

"Watch out, Brock, you might make yourself jealous of yourself!" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Amber….Akina…" he said, awkwardly.

"Hi Brock," Akina said, looking away from the two of them. She was still in love with Brock, probably always would be, but he felt absolutely nothing for her and everything for that bitchy redhead that she despised with a passion. Hell, she was even a fan of Sakura more than she was of Misty.

Miroku came through the glass door with grocery bags full of food and Brock sighed. "Damn it, I guess I have to leave this hot girl in the pool and go cook dinner for the entire neighborhood!"

Misty turned to face him. "Please do, I'm starving, and it won't take that long. Nelly is going to help you isn't he? And Miroku?"

"Yea, they will help, but Miroku goofs off and runs his mouth and doesn't cook anything and Nelly burns half of the shit he makes," Brock laughed and shook his head. "I'll come back in after we all eat something."

Brock got out of the pool and dried himself off before heading over to the grill where Miroku and Nelly were.

Amber looked over at Justin was still staring over in their direction, mainly at Misty. She leaned forward. "I don't want to freak you out and I didn't want to say anything in front of Brock, but that Justin kid has been staring at you the whole time you have been over here."

"W-what?" Misty asked, looking back, seeing that he suddenly looked away. "Are you sure? Maybe he was just daydreaming or something…"

"Yea, about you!" Amber said, shrugging. "I don't know, Girl. I hope he doesn't have a crush on you. If Ayame finds out about it, it will be bad for you and her, and I know you like being close to Ayame."

"I think you are imagining things," Misty said, shaking her head. "I'm going to go get some sun before it gets too dark. I'll ask Sango to watch Fiona for me." She announced leaving the two of them alone once again. She couldn't stand being around Akina.

She looked over at Justin as she got out of the pool and grabbed her towel, he was, in fact, staring straight at her. She thought it was strange, but didn't give much thought to it as she laid down on one of the lounge chairs and put her sunglasses over her eyes and enjoyed the heat of the sun as it beat down on her. It was warm and comforting and she almost dozed off to sleep if it hadn't been for Fiona, pulling on her arm.

"Mommy! Devon threw my mermaid doll over the fence!" Fiona pouted with tears in her eyes.

"Did you ask Raven to go and get it for you?" Misty asked. She didn't want to get up, she was way to comfortable and had been chasing Fiona around all week except for when she was at preschool.

Fiona nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "She won't go get it. Can you get it for me?"

Misty sighed and sat up. "Alri-"

Suddenly, there was a loud blood-curdling scream and crying. Sango immediately rushed for the gate door and opened it up. She knew it was Hitomi, and she rushed over to her when she saw her laying by a rosebush just outside the fence, clutching the mermaid doll in her hand.

"Hitomi!" Sango fell to her knees beside her. "It's alright. What happened?"

"I don't know, my leg hurts!" She looked up at Sango, and Miroku and Brock rushed over to see what was wrong.

Miroku knelt beside her and gasped. Sango looked over at him, her eyes wide with panic. "What? Miroku, what?"

"Her leg is bleeding really bad," He looked up at Brock. "Come here and look."

Sango all but pushed Miroku out of the way to get a look at it and Brock hovered over her, removed his sunglasses and even he made face of disgust.

"The rosebush's thorns must have sliced her leg open pretty bad," Brock said, looking around. "Misty grab my first aid kit from my truck and toss me my shirt." He instructed her and she did as he asked.

He wrapped her leg in his shirt until she returned with his first aid kid. "Let's get her inside where it's cool and clean. It looked superficial, so we shouldn't need to go the hospital. I'm more worried about infection more than anything."

Sango held onto Miroku as they walked across the pool deck and into the house. Brock carried Hitomi inside who was screaming and crying, which caused Fiona to scream as well.

Misty came inside with his first aid kit and Brock set to work, cleaning the wound, which was a very clear slicing of flesh and muscle.

"It hurts!" Hitomi complained, screaming as Brock poured medicine over the wound to clean it.

Sango held her hand through the whole thing and finally got her to stop screaming. Misty sat beside Hitomi.

"Don't worry, Sango. Hitomi is going to be fine, Brock knows what he's doing," Misty promised her.

Pulling out a role of bandages, he started to wrap her leg up. "This might hurt a bit, Hitomi, but I promise I am almost finished, alright? And you are going to be just fine."

Miroku leaned on the back of the couch and looked down at his daughter. "How did this even happen, Hitomi?"

"Devon threw Fiona's mermaid over the fence, and Raven wouldn't go and get it for us, and Mommy was talking to Hideko, so I went and got it myself behind the fence," Hitomi replied, watching as Brock wrapped her leg up.

"And you fell?" Sango asked her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"No…" she said, shaking her head. "Somebody pushed me. It hurt really bad and when I tried to get away, I cut my leg open."

"Who pushed you?" Brock asked, looking at her as he secured the bandage. "Did you see who it was?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No, it happened too fast."

Miroku threw on his shirt and went outside. "I'm going to check around the pool gate. Reggie will check around the house. Get the kids inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing out of the ordinary was found. The ground was too dry to make any footprints, the only blood that was found was on the rosebush, which belonged to Hitomi, and there was no signs of forced entry anywhere.

Brock and Misty returned home to find Easton and Asuka sitting together on the couch watching a movie. They sat further apart when they saw Brock had entered the room, and Easton didn't make eye contact with Misty.

"Hey, you two," Brock said, sitting down in the chair close to the wall. "You two didn't come to the pool party. Mitsuki asked me about you and you missed a good cookout."

"Yea, I was tired from the trip to Tennessee, and Asuka was just…you know…tired," Easton nodded and smiled at his uncle. "So why are you home so early? It ain't even Fiona's bedtime yet."

"Hitomi got hurt. She got her leg sliced open by a rosebush. I really don't know how it happened, but she said somebody pushed her," Brock ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Miroku and Reggie looked around the house but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"Damn, sounds kinda scary if you ask me," Easton said, yawning and putting his arm around Asuka. "So, Mitsuki asked about me?"

Asuka hated when he would talk about her. It was almost like she didn't matter when it came to Mitsuki and what she thought. He didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't leave Asuka alone either.

"Yea, she did, several times. Misty told her you were just tired, but she's gonna catch on to you soon, enough, dude," Brock said, propping his feet up on the ottoman. "You too, little lady."

"I know, we gotta end this game soon, just…not right now," Easton said, standing up.

"Oh, hey, I was gonna take everyone up to the river tomorrow and have a picnic. Did you want to come? Asuka, you can invite Reggie, too if you want."

"Sure," Easton said, cleaning his throat. "Uhm, I'll invite Mitsuki and we'll head up there in my truck, too. Just Misty and Fiona?"

"Well, Ayame, of course…and I guess I kind of have to invite Justin," Brock said, rolling his eyes.

Easton wondered if he should tell Brock about the strange incident earlier, but he decided to let it go. Brock seemed to have had enough drama for one night and he didn't need anymore of it.

"Alright, man, well I'm headed to bed," Easton told him, and headed for the basement stairs. "Tell the girls I said goodnight and I love them."

…...

Brock finished loading up the truck with chairs and blankets with the help of Justin. Fiona jumped in the truck and waited in her carseat, even though Ayame tried to warn her it would be a little while before they actually left.

"Misty," Brock stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Come on, Slowpoke! What are you doing?"

"I had to wait for my bathing suit to dry!" She shouted at him at the top of the stairs. "Let me grab Fiona's EpiPens and put them in my purse and I'll be down in a minute." She said, going into her room.

Brock, couldn't for the life of him, figure out why women had to be so damn slow when they went somewhere. He had been ready hours ago, but between waiting on Mitsuki, Asuka, Misty, and even Fiona, he had almost wondered if he should have just taken the boys fishing today.

Misty came down the stairs with a beach bag, her purse, sunglasses on her head, flip flops and cut-off jeans. "I have to make sure I am prepared…"

"You are prepared!" He slapped her on the behind and led her out the door. Justin and Ayame rode in the back beside Fiona. Misty and Brock argued almost the whole way there about little stuff.

"I have to pee!" Fiona interrupted their argument and Brock sighed.

"Can you wait until we get to the campground?" He asked, looking back at her in the mirror. She shook her head frantically.

"Brock, you shouldn't have a four year old to wait. I have to pee, too, anyway. Ayame do you have to pee, Sweety?" Misty asked, looking back at her.

"Hell, why don't we all just take one big piss together?" Brock asked, shaking his head and pulling off at a McDonald's. "Alright, you women go in and pee. Justin and I will stay out here, like men."

Misty rolled her eyes and shut the door, leaving Justin alone in the truck with Brock. He looked back at him, right into his eyes. "You see what women do?" He laughed. "Now, I guarantee you, Misty's gonna come back out here with three large sweet teas and they are going to have to go again in 20 minutes."

Justin laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "Misty's something else, isn't she?"

"She is. Always has been," Brock saw Easton and Ellis pull up in their trucks beside them. Hideko, Mitsuki and Asuka all jumped out at the same time to go inside and pee. "Great, now they are going to have the Annual National Female Council meeting inside the McDonald's bathroom now."

Justin saw Misty come back with a trey full of drinks, Fiona holding a small cup in her hands as she jogged back to the truck in front of her mother. Misty climbed in the front seat and smiled.

"Here, Brock, I got you a sweet tea and one for you too, Justin," she said, putting on her seatbelt.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrison," Justin said gratefully, while Brock just took a sip of his tea and put it back in the cup holder and put the truck in reverse. Ayame kissed Justin's cheek as they started down the road again.

"You're welcome, Justin," Misty said, politely. "We're almost there! Just a few more minutes! Are you excited, Fiona?"

"Yea!" She shouted excitedly, causing Justin to wince a little. Ayame couldn't help but notice he looked a little irritated by the four year old little girl.

They finally arrived, just after Ellis and Hideko did, and Brock was starving. He couldn't wait to get the blankets and the chairs set up. He was going to recruit Justin's help, but by the time he got the tailgate down and was pulling chairs out of the back, he couldn't find him anywhere.

Misty was busy helping Fiona out of the truck and she went to the back to see Brock picking up a couple chairs and throwing a blanket out his shoulder.

"You need any help?" She asked, grabbing one of the smaller chairs and handing Fiona a blanket.

"Yea, I was hoping Justin could help me though. Do you know where he ran off to?" Brock asked, walking towards the very large and shady oak tree they always sat at next to the river.

"He said he had to use the bathroom," Misty said, dropping the heavy chairs on the ground. "Those things are heavy!"

"Don't worry, I'll get Easton and Ellis to help me with the other two," Brock said, waving them down. Misty and Fiona spread out the blankets and Ayame got the picnic basket out of the truck.

"What kind of sandwiches did you make?" Ayame asked, searching through the basket.

"Ham, roast beef and turkey," Misty replied, smiling. "I also bought some fruit and drinks. Hideko and Ellis have another basket."

Asuka came and sat down with Reggie, her boyfriend, and endured the awkwardness as Easton came and sat down a long with his girlfriend Mitsuki. Misty could feel the tension too, but she tried to occupy herself with helping Fiona figure out what she wanted for lunch.

Ellis returned with Brock with a few more chairs and Justin reappeared from the woods.

"Sorry," he said, laughing a little as he took the saved seat between Fiona and Ayame. "I guess I should have used the bathroom back at the McDonald's."

"It's alright," Misty said, searching through the picnic basket. "What kind of sandwich would you like?"

"Turkey!" Fiona shouted out loud.

"Alright, Fiona, here you go," she said, smiling, and them looked back at Justin who was smiling at her already. "What kind would you like?"

"Roast beef," he said, taking it from her with a thank you and unwrapping it slowly. Fiona took a bite of her sandwich and watched as Justin lifted up his bread and put mustard on his sandwich.

Brock was digging through the basket. "Did you bring potato chips?"

"No," Misty told him, seeing the disappointment on his face. "I am trying to encourage Fiona to eat healthy, so I packed fruit instead of chips and cookies."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll settle for these grapes then."

They soon were all enjoying a nice lunch in the cool spring breeze. Fiona kept watching Justin as he slowly prepared his sandwich, and she looked over at her mother who had gotten into a deep conversation with Hideko.

"That looks good," Fiona said, watching him as he brought the sandwich up to his mouth. He stopped.

"Oh?" He asked, smiling. "It's roast beef. Do you like roast beef?"

Fiona nodded. "Yea!"

"Well," Justin said, pulling back the bread. He looked around quickly. Ayame had gone over to see what Hideko had brought to the picnic. Brock and Ellis were talking about their trucks, while Easton and Asuka were awkwardly staring at each other. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied at the minute.

"I could let you have my sandwich. I think I changed my mind, I want a ham sandwich anyway," Justin said, softly, watching as Fiona held out her hand. "Hold on, I'm going to put something special on it for you, OK?"

"OK!" She said, watching him as he took out a small, plastic container filled with an amber-colored liquid and poured it on to the sandwich and replaced the bread back over it.

"There you are!" Justin said, handing the sandwich over to her, in exchange for her half-eaten turkey sandwich. Fiona took her first bite and smiled.

"This is good!" She said, watching as Justin got up to discard the turkey sandwich. He waited by the trashcan for a few moments and watched as Misty continued to talk to Hideko and Mitsuki.

Suddenly, Fiona made a gurgling sound and started to cough. Misty immediately rushed over to her.

"Fiona? Fiona, what's wrong?" She asked, looking over at Brock. "Brock, I think she's choking!"

Her face started to turn red, and her eyes filled up with fear but she couldn't speak.

Brock jumped to his feet. "No, she's going into anaphylactic shock!" He opened her mouth and much to horror, he could see her throat was beginning to close up as she gasped for air.

Hideko tossed Misty her purse and she pulled out an EpiPen and handed it to Brock. He jabbed it into her leg and watched for a reaction but nothing happened.

"Shit!" He threw the emptied injector away.

"It's not working, Brock!" Misty stated the obvious and tried not to cry, knowing it would upset Fiona even more. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know! Stay here, I have extras in the truck," Brock ran off towards his truck and Misty could do nothing but watch in horror as Fiona gasped for air through her now closed throat.

Ayame began to cry as she watched Brock rushing towards his truck. Was Fiona going to die? What caused this? Her only known allergy was to peanuts, and Misty and Hideko were very careful that nothing made from peanuts was put into the food today.

Brock ran back, faster than he had ever run before in his life and jabbed the injector pen into the other leg and waited. After a moment, Fiona's color went back to normal and she coughed as her lungs filled with air and she slumped forward into her mother's arms.

"Oh my God, Brock is she OK?"

Brock pulled a mini flashlight from his pocket and opened her eyes. "She's fine. That one worked. She's just weak from the lack of oxygen." His heart was racing, as his mind was.

"Fiona, it's daddy," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. "You're OK, now."

She shielded her face away from the sun, wrapping her arms around Misty's neck.

Ayame hugged Brock and started to cry. "I was so scared!"

"She's fine. I promise." Brock assured her, kissing the top of her head. His eyes landed on Justin over by the trashcan and he stared at him for a moment before Justin came over.

"Is she alright?" He asked, looking over at Fiona who clung tightly to her mother.

"Fiona will be alright, I think we better take her to the hospital now though," Brock said, never breaking his embrace with his oldest daughter. "Ellis, go start my truck for me, turn on the air conditioner full blast."

"Sure thing," he said, catching the keys that Brock tossed at him.

"Ayame, do you want to go to the hospital with us?" Misty asked, struggling to hold Fiona up. She had went back into unconsciousness again and her weight became heavier.

"Maybe we will just ride with Hideko and Ellis to the hospital," Justin spoke up, receiving a stare from Brock that could kill 1,000 men.

Ayame looked at Justin, then back at her father. "M-maybe it would be best. You know, so Fiona can have the whole backseat to herself and you can lay her down instead of in the car seat."

Brock didn't have time to argue, so he reluctantly broke the embrace with Ayame and immediately took Fiona into his arms before Misty's strength gave out. "Misty get in the truck. Easton come here…."

Easton stood up and jogged over to him. "Yea?"

"Go over there and check out that sandwich Fiona had. Tell me if there was peanut butter or anything on it, but wait until Justin leaves with Hideko and Ellis, alright?" Brock walked away from him, carrying Fiona to the truck and laying her down in the back seat.

Misty wanted to sit back there with her and propped her legs up into her lap as Brock got into the driver seat and pulled the truck out. Fiona opened her eyes for a few seconds, squeezed her hand, and then faded back out.

"What could have caused this, Brock?" She wondered, more to herself than to him really.

"Well, we know she has a peanut allergy. She's never had a reaction to bread, or mustard, or any kind of meat," Brock sped down the highway, not caring if the cops wanted to stop him or not. "Are you sure you didn't put any kind of peanut based ingredients in any of the sandwiches?"

"I'm positive. You know how careful I am!" Misty reminded him. "I even gave Fiona the food myself."

"Well," Brock contemplated on telling her what he was thinking. She was either going to react one of two ways: Tell him he was being mean and overly suspicious, or agree with him. He looked at her through the rearview mirror and saw that she was looking down at Fiona, but she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up at the mirror. "I don't want you to get mad at me, but I think Justin _might_ have something to do with this."

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as Fiona wiped away sweat on the side of her head, despite that it was freezing cold in the truck's cab.

"Well, the whole time all of this was happening, he was just standing over by the trashcan," he told her, taking the exit off the interstate near the hospital. "And did you notice how quickly he spoke up, not wanting Ayame to come with us to the hospital? I mean this is her little sister for Christ's sake!"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Misty said, reaching through the back window of the truck and pulling ice of out the cooler, rubbing it across Fiona's forehead. "She feels so warm. She's got one hell of a fever."

"It's normal, but not safe. That's why I knew we had to get her here fast," Brock said, parking his truck in his employee parking spot and helping Misty get their daughter out of the truck and inside.

Brock immediately turned from being a concerned father into the talented doctor that he was as soon as he stepped through that door. "Alright, we have a four year old female patient. Recently went into anaphylactic shock. Known allergies are to peanuts, but we aren't sure what caused it," he put her on a gurney and hooked her up to an oxygen mask, that a nurse immediately provided him with.

"Brock, I want to go with you!" Misty begged him and followed him to the double doors.

He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, I know you do and I wish you could, but I can't let you back there. It's just going to freak you out," he explained to her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Sparky." He called his nickname of affection, that he had given to her when they were just teenagers, on the fact she had red hair.

"Promise me she's going to be OK?" She asked, holding on to him. "Please!"

"She's going to be fine. I'm the best doctor for miles! C'mon, now. You know that!" He kissed her quickly and pried her grip lose from his shirt. "I have to go. Hideko and the rest will be here, soon. Just go wait in the waiting room."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hideko and Ellis arrived, along with Easton and the rest. Ayame ran up to Misty and hugged her as soon as she walked through the door, leaving Justin's side for a moment.

"Is Fiona alright? What did dad say?" She bombarded her with questions and Misty tried her best to calm her down.

"I haven't heard anything from Brock yet. He just took her back. Has anyone gotten in touch with Sango?" Misty asked. "I would have called her myself, but I was in tears and I didn't want to upset her or one of the girls if they picked up."

"I did," Mitsuki spoke up. "I called her on the way. She's going to have Raven babysit the girls and she'll be on her way. Miroku's at work."

"Oh, OK," Misty said, staring at the clock. It had been a whole ten minutes since Brock had disappeared through those doors, but it seemed like it was a lot longer than that. Easton was acting strange, he stood near the wall, away from Misty and the rest of them.

Asuka was the first to notice this behavior and she left Reggie's side to go and talk to Easton. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, then over at Mitsuki and Reggie who had gotten into some kind of awkward conversation themselves. "Yea, I'm fine. Just worried about Fiona that's all."

"We all are," Asuka said, standing beside him. "She's my little niece, after all, but Brock's a good doctor. We all know this."

"Yea, you're right," Easton responded. He wanted to show her affection, but he had to be cold to her while Reggie and Mitsuki were around. After all, their secret affair had been going on for months behind their backs, and nobody really knew about it except for Misty and Brock, and now that strange guy, Justin.

He kept looking for Brock to come out of those doors. He had to speak to him, immediately, but he knew Misty was going to want to know what was going on with Fiona before he would have the chance to talk to his uncle.

Sango arrived, along with Amber after about a half an hour. They did their best to occupy Misty with the latest shopping catalogues, but she still couldn't seem to relax. The hospital was such an unsettling place., even the waiting room. A man coughed loudly behind her, a little kid was crying over a broken ankle, another girl was throwing up in a trash can across the room.

Sango made a face of disgust. "Any word on Fiona?"

"No," Misty replied, worriedly. "She was fading in and out of consciousness on the way here and sweating. She had a really high fever. Brock says it's normal, but it's not good." She explained as Ayame laid her head in her lap.

Justin sat in a chair across from them and rested his feet on the table that was covered in magazines. He watched as Misty comforted her, and then he looked away.

"Everything's going to be alright," Misty promised her, staring at the clock. It had been almost an hour and she couldn't figure out if no news was good news or bad. Soon enough, however, the doors opened and Brock walked through them, now dressed in seafoam green scrubs and a lab coat.

Misty stood up and ran over to him. He smiled and calmed her down before she tackled him.

"Fiona is fine. Her fever is down. She's awake. She's alert, and she wants to see her mommy and big sister," he said, motioning for Ayame to come over. "You two can go in at the same time. I've got a her private room and put some cartoons on for her."

"Oh, Thank god! C'mon, Ayame!" Misty grabbed her hand and the two of them hurried towards the elevator. Brock locked eyes with his nephew, Easton, and he motioned for him to come over.

Easton looked a Asuka. "I have to go talk to Brock. You go sit with Reggie, alright?"

"Alright," she said, watching him walk towards Brock.

"What did you find?" Brock asked, pulling him towards the back corner of the waiting room.

"I couldn't really tell much, but it seemed there was this oil or something on the sandwich," Easton said, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought maybe it was the roast beef, but the rest of the sandwiches that Misty had made were dry, like normal, so I have no clue what that was."

Brock folded his arms and leaned against the wall, eyeing the back of Justin's head.

"Fiona tested positive for trace amount of peanut oil in her system. She's highly allergic to that and that's what caused the reaction," Brock told him. "I don't know how peanut oil got on to the food, but I'm suspicious now. Unfortunately, I can't blame Justin. The only thing we can wait for is for Fiona to talk about it and she see what she remembers. However, she's little and she might not remember much. I just-wait, Easton, did you say roast beef?"

"Yea, that was the sandwich Fiona was eating today, wasn't it?"

"Well, yea, except I remember Misty gave her a turkey sandwich. Remember, she yelled out that she wanted turkey?"

Easton looked back at Justin. "Yea, something weird is definitely going on here. Maybe we should have Miroku present when we talk to Fiona when she's feeling 100% better, you know, since he's a cop. It would be good to have her word on file."

"Yea, good idea. I'll talk to Miroku about it tonight. I'm going to go back in there with Fiona and the girls," Brock said. "Thanks, Buddy."

…...

Easton drove Ayame and Justin back to the house, reluctantly letting Asuka go off with Reggie. Mitsuki had decided she would spend the night with Easton tonight, though she really wanted to be with Reggie, but since Misty and Brock would be gone from the house all night, she thought tonight would be the best night to stay with Easton.

He didn't want to stay in the living room and hang around Justin all night. He didn't like the guy, and he had a very strong feeling that Justin was the one who had caused Fiona to become sick, not to mention the first EpiPen didn't even work!

He was definitely up to no good.

As soon as they walked into the house, Easton announced he was tired and going to bed and Ayame was pleased to see Mitsuki and Easton disappear into the basement.

He closed the door to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. Mitsuki put her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really," he said, turning to look at her. The guilt had been eating him alive, that he had been cheating on his girlfriend for the past three months with Asuka, but now wasn't the time to talk about it. "It's just that I think Justin is…well, he's not a good person."

"What makes you think that?"

"I think he might have tried to kill Fiona today," Easton said, seeing the shocked look come across Mitsuki's face.

"What? No! Easton, I know you don't like the guy because he's dating your little cousin, but he's not evil."

He shook his head, stood up and started to pace the room. "I'd like to believe that, too, Mitsuki, but I found peanut oil -pure peanut oil- on the food Fiona was eating. I know that wasn't an accident, because Misty doesn't even have that stuff in the house!"

"What makes you think Justin put it on there?" She asked, genuinely curious where he was getting his logic from.

"I don't know. I don't have hard evidence, but did you notice he was the only one who didn't have a reaction to Fiona almost choking to death? He just stood there by the trash can and watched Misty freak out," he lit a cigarette and let it dangle from his lips before taking a drag, "and then there was the thing last week that I saw."

"What was that?" She questioned him.

He realized that he had been with Asuka when he saw this and he was careful how he formulated his words. "That trip I took to Georgia to see my Mom, when I came back that day, I thought the house was empty, but Justin was here and he was in Fiona's room. I don't know what he was doing in there, but I've been suspicious of him ever since."

Mitsuki had to admit, he had a good reason to be suspicious with Justin after seeing him snooping around in a four-year old's bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head as if to shake the thought from his mind. "My uncle and Misty are gone for the night and I'm sitting here talking about some loser my cousin is dating, when I should be paying attention to you," he smiled and kissed her, pushing her back down onto his bed.

…...

Ayame fell asleep, feeling safe in Justin's arms with the soft moonlight coming through the curtains of her bedroom. However, Justin couldn't sleep. He was angry, and he had been all day long. The way Ayame had taken comfort from her father earlier when Fiona had gotten sick, and not him, made his blood boil.

What made him hate Brock even more is that he was married to Misty, and the more Justin was around her, the more his obsession of her grew. She was like the woman he had always wanted, all of his life. She was pretty, she could cook, she was loving and gentle. Just thinking about her now made his heart race and he tried to calm himself, because he was afraid he'd wake Ayame.

Slowly, he loosened his grip on Ayame and carefully moved out from under her and made his way into the dark hallway. The door to Misty and Brock's bedroom was slightly open and he felt a surge of excitement when he could see the moonlit outline of the bed just beyond the door.

He looked back towards Ayame's room, she was still asleep, and he slowly crept across the dark hallway, which was pitch black and he hoped Easton wasn't somewhere watching him.

Once he reached the bedroom doorway he knew he was in safe, and he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. He put his nose to the pillow on the left side and closed his eyes. It was a feminine smell of flowers, lilacs to be exact, with a hint of mousse and hairspray mixed in. This was definitely Misty's side of the bed.

He drank in that scent for a good ten minutes, feeling himself become aroused once again. He stood up and opened the drawer on her nightstand. A smile crept across his face when he found her underwear drawer, and he imagined her in the silk red panties he had picked up. He brushed them across his skin and closed his eyes.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and the moonlight highlighted everything in the room and that's when he discovered their bathroom. He went in and flipped on the light. Not only was it a big bathroom, but it had a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower, with a see-through door. He knew that Ayame had a rich father and a nice house, but this bathroom was probably the nicest he had ever seen.

They had double sinks, one was surrounded by shaving cream, razors, and an electric trimmer, while the other was surrounded by make up, hair products, and hand lotions. He touched the inside of the sink, it was dry, no trace of water, but he just pictured her standing there putting on her make up and brushing out her long red hair.

He turned around to see the shower. He opened the door and stepped into it. The tiles were slightly wet, but he found her shampoo, scented like lilac, her body wash which was scented like some kind of flower and fruit. He opened the bottle and smelled it, closing his eyes and picturing her. He missed her…

He pictured her in the Jacuzzi, covered in bubbles up to her shoulders, closing her eyes while soft candle light lit the room. Biting his lip, he tried to calm himself and he stepped out of the shower. It was almost as if he couldn't control himself anymore.

He exited their bedroom and took an immediate turn into the guest bedroom, unzipping his back and pulling out two tiny webcams. He had bought them for a school project where he had to recreate and film a fake court case.

Quickly, he made his way back into their bathroom and looked around inside the shower. Brock had installed a shelf in the shower where they put their shampoo and other things on, and he decided that would be the perfect place to put one of the cameras. He discretely installed it just between two of the shelves, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Then, he took the other one and placed it in the corner of the bathroom,facing the Jacuzzi, just behind a planter, which was decorated with white LED lights that gave the bathroom a relaxing glow when the lights were dimmed. He thought about what it would be like to be in the Jacuzzi with her.

This was perfect. All he had to do was send the signal to these cameras from his laptop and he could watch her anytime he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was six A.M. when the nurses came into the room, and Misty was not a morning person. She had slept in the empty bed in Fiona's room, and she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. The nurse turned on the lights, looking a bit startled when Misty was the first to react to it. Fiona stayed asleep.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I just came in to do my rounds and check Fiona's vital signs. Your husband says she can go home later today, after she has a good breakfast. He wants to make sure she won't have another reaction."

"Is Brock still here?" Misty asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, he'll be here until about noon, I suppose," the nurse said, placing the stethoscope to Fiona's back, causing her to stir in her sleep. "He's in surgery right now, but he wanted me to see how you two were doing."

Fiona opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse, then over at Misty.

"Hi, Fiona," the nurse said, kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, shying away from the light, and looking over at Misty.

"Well, we are going to bring you some breakfast in an hour," the nurse said, pulling out her blood pressure cuff. "Your daddy wants you to eat something and then we are going to send you home with your Mommy later. Do you think you can do that?"

Fiona closed her eyes and nodded her head. Misty held her hand as the nurse took her blood pressure, which turned out to be normal and she smiled.

"Alright. All clear," she said, gathering her stuff. "I'll tell Brock she's doing great and bring food to her around seven. She should be able to go home very early this morning."

"Thank you," Misty said, pulling the blanket back around Fiona's shoulders. She wondered if she should try to talk to Fiona about what happened before she got sick, or if she should wait until she had some food and cartoons were on. She knew this hospital had to be scary to her. She had dozed off anyway, and Misty decided to go down the hallway and buy a drink from the vending machine.

She saw Miroku and Reggie, dressed in their police uniforms talking to someone in surgical scrubs, as she got closer she discovered the surgeon was her husband. "Hey you guys…"

"Oh, well, Good morning sweetheart!" Brock said, cheerfully. "I just got out of surgery, and I'm starving, but I called Miroku and Reggie here this morning to talk to Fiona."

Misty slipped quarters into the vending machine. "Brock, Fiona is very tired and hasn't had a bite to eat since yesterday. I don't want to stress her out."

"Well, that's why we were going to wait until breakfast is served," Brock said, checking the clock. It was already past 6:30, and he was honestly surprised to see his wife up this early.

"I tried talking to her just before I came out here to buy a drink," she said, pressing a button and waiting for her soda. "She fell asleep on me though."

Miroku looked at her. "Actually, I guess we can use this time to talk to you without Fiona around. The tests show that Fiona had trace amounts of peanut oil in her system, you prepared the food, right?"

Misty suddenly felt like she was under attack, even though this was Miroku questioning her and he was one of her best friend's husbands, and the father of her daughter's two best friends, she still couldn't help but feel threatened by that shiny badge on his chest.

"Yes, I did," she replied, "but I always make sure I never put anything with peanuts in the food. I'm very careful."

Reggie took notes and then asked a question of his own. "Did you at any point leave Fiona in the care of someone else right before the reaction happened? Perhaps someone who doesn't know Fiona's allergy to well and might have given her something with peanut oil in it?"

She thought for a moment. She had been talking to Hideko when she heard Fiona choking, and she had told Ayame to keep an eye on her just before that, but Ayame knows about her allergy, so that couldn't have been the case.

"No, I left her with Ayame, and then I went and sat with Brock, just a few feet away and..I was talking to Hideko," she explained and then shrugged her shoulders. "It just happened so fast."

Miroku nodded his head. "Well, Brock has reason to believe that Justin might have something to do with this." Of course, Misty already knew he had thought this, and she had to admit it did seem a bit strange since everyone was extra careful around Fiona when they made food.

"Well, Justin has only known us for about four days," she said. "He could have given her something that made her sick, but I don't think he'd do it on purpose. Besides, he doesn't know about her allergy, so how could hurt her on purpose?" Misty was clearly becoming upset. The thought of someone hurting Fiona intentionally made her angry and scared. She felt Brock pull her close to him, and she started to cry.

Miroku looked over at Brock. "You also said earlier that the first shot of the EpiPen didn't work? At all?"

"Yea, we always bring one with us where we go, just in case something like this happens," Brock said, trying to calm his wife down. "The one I grabbed out of her purse didn't do a thing, it was like it was water or something. If I hadn't had the extra one in my truck…I don't even want to think about what would have happened."

"Well, the only real way to get answers is to talk to Fiona," Reggie concluded. "She was there first hand and I'm sure she can tell us what is going on as best she can. Miroku and I are going to go grab a coffee and we'll be back up when Fiona wakes up and has some food."

Brock and Misty agreed to that and walked down the hallway back to Fiona's room where she slept peacefully in the dimly lit room. Undressing out his scrubs, he put on a T-shirt and slipped on some jeans.

"I want to see how Fiona does after she eats, if she can keep anything down. After Miroku and Reggie talk to her should be a enough time to see if she's going to be alright before I send her home," Brock pulled up a stool next to the chair and put his arm around her. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, she's going to be alright."

"I know she's going to alright, Brock," she said, in a hushed whisper. "I just can't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. She's innocent! She hasn't done anything to anyone!" She hugged him and started to cry.

"Shhh, you are going to wake her up," Brock said, softly, watching his daughter sleep. "You don't want her to see you crying, it's only going to upset her. Look, I don't even know if Justin did anything, but I will tell you that Easton went back after Justin and Ayame left to come here yesterday. He saw that what she was eating was a roast beef sandwich and I remember what you gave her was different. Fiona isn't exactly one to eat two sandwiches in one day, you know how she is."

"She's very finicky," Misty said, smiling a little.

He nodded in agreement, looking over at Fiona.

"That's why I find it strange and I put two and two together in my mind," he said, wiping away her tears. "Look, we'll get to the bottom of this. I only called the police here because my suspicions are so strong, otherwise, I'd just chalk it up to an accident."

The door opened and a nurse came in with a trey of food.

"Oh, Dr. Harrison, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, smiling. "I just wanted to give Fiona her breakfast, just as you had ordered."

"Thank you," Brock said, standing up. "We'll get sleepyhead up and try to get her to eat."

The nurse left quickly and Misty dried her eyes. "I'm alright now," she promised.

Brock shook Fiona awake and she turned away from him, pulling the blanket the blanket around her shoulders.

"She's just like you, Misty" Brock laughed and pulled the blanket from her shoulders. "Fiona, wake up, Sweetheart. I want you to eat something. You want to watch some cartoons?"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, and he turned on the television. "Let's see. There we go. How is Tom and Jerry?" He asked, pushing the trey in front of her as she tiredly sat up in her bed. "You feel like eating?"

"No," she replied, looking away from the food. "Not hungry. Daddy, I want to go home."

"You are going home, really soon, I promise," he said, making his way over to the door and motioning for Miroku and Reggie to come in as they waited outside with their coffee.

Fiona was quite surprised to see them, but she was intimidated, since Miroku was practically like her uncle and she had seen Reggie lots of times when she went to visit at the mansion. Miroku smiled at her and Misty gave him her seat next to the bed as she watched Fiona curiously pick at her food.

"Hey, Fiona, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," she said, taking a sip of a juice box. She still felt slightly nauseous and she wasn't sure if she wanted to eat anything. "I just want to go home."

"Well, we are just going to talk to you while you eat your breakfast, is that alright?" Miroku asked as Reggie pulled up the stool next to the bed. She nodded tiredly and continued to pick at her food, bringing small pieces to her mouth.

"Do you remember what happened before you got sick?" Reggie asked her as the two of them took notes.

"Yea, we were all at a picnic," Fiona replied. "My big sister came home from school so daddy took us on a picnic!"

"Fiona" Miroku said, "Do you remember what happened right before you got sick? Who was around you? Who was talking to you?"

She was quiet for a minute. She seemed to take more interest in her food, which Brock was happy to see, then she answered. "Justin was talking to me. I thought his sandwich looked really good and I wanted to try it, so he said he'd trade me."

"Did it taste funny at all?" Reggie asked and Fiona shook her head.

Misty grabbed Brock's hand. This didn't look good at all.

Fiona looked over at her parents who were standing near the wall, being as quiet as possible. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can go home now," Brock said, walking over to her bed. "I have to do some paperwork and then you can go home. Mommy will help you get dressed and get ready to leave."

Miroku and Reggie stood up and followed Brock out in the hallway. "We don't want to question her too much. She's little and her body has been put into shock. We don't have enough evidence to arrest Justin or press charges, but we can keep a closer eye on him." Miroku explained.

"Thanks, guys," Brock said, sincerely.

"I think that it's strange what happened with Hitomi last week, and now this…I don't know, I think they could be connected to Justin. I hope not, for Ayame's sake, but we'll make sure your family and the rest of us stay safe," Miroku promised him.

Brock waved goodbye to them and started down the hall to get the paperwork done. Somehow, though, he had a feeling this nightmare was far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple days had past, and Misty and Brock felt uneasy in their own home with Justin there. Ayame still seemed pretty happy, and tonight, they invited guests over for dinner. Brock had made his special pot roast and Misty had made a few pies and a cake.

Miroku and Sango had come over with their twins and they played Barbies in the living room, while Miroku kept a secret eye on Justin. Not even Sango knew he was watching him.

After desert was served, Brock and Miroku went outside for a cigarette and Amber and Sango helped Misty clean up the kitchen. Justin and Ayame went outside for a walk, and Misty made sure that the girls stayed inside.

"Well, after what Fiona told us, we really don't like Justin staying here," Misty said, as she cleaned up the pots and pans. "But we don't really have solid evidence, and I don't want to kick him out if he hasn't done anything. I mean for all I know, the meat I bought at the store could have had trace amounts of peanut oil on it that made Fiona sick. Stuff like that happens all of the time."

Sango agreed with her on that.

"Well, yes, but what about Hitomi being pushed down last week at the pool? She told me last night a man in a black suit did it, Miroku's been watching the property all day," Sango told her, as she dried off the dishes Misty handed her out of the soapy water.

The man in the black suit could have been Justin, but Misty didn't like to assume. When Brock, Nelly and Miroku came back inside the house, their conversation was locked on last season's football plays, but their wives knew that wasn't what they were talking about the whole time.

Brock put his arms around Misty's waist and smiled, handing her a towel. He knew she had been extra stressed this week and she was still worried about Fiona, even though the four year old seemed to be totally back to normal.

"I'll finish up in here, Love. Why don't you go upstairs and relax? I'll be up there shortly," he lowered his voice seductively and she smiled.

"Our guests haven't even went home yet," she reminded him.

"They'll leave soon," he promised her, heading towards the staircase. "I better see you headed up here soon." He told her, and she admitted that a nice warm bath in the Jacuzzi sounded nice after the kind of stress she was under.

She dried her hands on the dish towel. "Well, I suppose that's Brock's way of saying it's getting late."

Sango smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "It's his way of saying he's horny," she laughed. "But he is right. It's almost ten O'clock and Miroku has an early morning tomorrow. Akira, Hitomi! Get your stuff, we are heading home!"

The three girls ran into the kitchen, Fiona pulled on Misty's skirt while Akira and Hitomi both hugged Sango and looked up at her. They obviously wanted to ask something.

"Fiona," Misty gently pried her hands off her skirt. "They have to go home. Daddy has an early morning tomorrow, too. Just because it's summer for us, doesn't mean it's summer for him."

"We know," Akira said, looking over at Misty. "Fiona decided what she wanted to do for her birthday party, and we want to have a sleep over this weekend. Daddy says me and Hitomi can go…if it's alright with you."

Misty looked down at Fiona. "I told you to let me know in advance what you wanted to do for your birthday. This is a little sudden," she smiled over at Sango and Amber.

"It is in advance," Fiona said, her green eyes begged her to say yes.

"Please? Can we go, Mom?" Hitomi asked.

"It's alright with me, if it's alright with Misty," Sango replied, waiting on Miroku to cut himself a slice of apple pie to eat while they walked across the street to the mansion.

"If your father says yes, then it's alright with me," Misty told her and Fiona's face lit up.

Akira smiled. "Brock never says no!"

The front door opened and Justin and Ayame walked back through, meeting Brock has he was half-way down the stairs. He exchanged a look of suspicion with him, and continued into the kitchen where his wife was still trapped by Fiona and the twins.

"Brock never says no to what, exactly?" He asked, smiling as Fiona ran up to him and hugged him.

"Fiona wants to have a sleep over this Friday," Misty told him. "I told her to ask you."

He picked her up and lifted her into the air. "Well, I don't see why not. Pizza, cake, games. They'll be out by 9 o'clock. They're just kids." He said, putting her down. "Besides, Fiona is going to be five years old, that's a pretty big milestone. You'll be starting school in the fall!"

Sango didn't have the heart to tell him that her twins were never out by 9 o'clock, in fact they seemed to just get even more hyper.

Miroku stole a plastic fork and took a bite of his rather large piece of pie. "You girls ready?"

"Yes, we are ready. Let's get out of here before the girls make a plan to move us in," Sango said jokingly. "We will see you guys later!"

Amber and Nelly stole some pie from the counter and left as well. Brock looked around the kitchen. "Fiona, go upstairs, brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Alright…" she said reluctantly, and ran up the stairs with loud stomps. He watched her go into the bathroom and start the water. He watched as Justin went out of Ayame's room and into the guest bedroom that Misty had set up for him.

"Go take your bath, Darling," Brock said, putting the rest of the pie that their friends didn't take back in the fridge. "I'll clean all this up."

She agreed, finally and gave him a kiss before she headed upstairs. Brock had really went all out for her on this late night bath session. He had lit candles, put towels fresh from the dryer by the tub. He had scented bubbles that smelled like Lilac. She closed the door behind her and unzipped her dress, stepping out of it and hanging it on the hook. For some reason, she couldn't shake the uneasiness of being watched in her own bathroom.

She looked over at her walk-in closet, it was dark, only very dimly lit from the candles that were above the tub on the window. She stared into the darkness and covered herself up as best she could with her arms before venturing over to the closet, feeling silly the whole time.

Flipping on the light, she discovered there was nothing there but Brock's dress pants, a whole shelf of her shoes, her dresses and some of her clothes. She took a deep breath and clicked off the light, realizing she was acting foolish. She only felt this way because Justin was in the house and she simply wasn't used to it.

She put one leg into the warm bubbles, and then the other, looking around the bathroom in the dim light. Normally, she would have been relaxed, like Brock had intended her to be, but she still felt uneasy. Like she was being watched.

She submerged herself into the bubbles and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Brock was a good husband. He really was. How many men volunteered for their wives to go and relax in the Jacuzzi while he stayed downstairs and washed the dishes and made sure the child got to bed safe and sound? Not many, that was for sure. She smiled at the thought of him.

Just across the hallway, a very different story was going on. Justin had booted up his laptop and had connected wirelessly to his cameras, focusing on the one he put just above the Jacuzzi at an angle that would capture her every move. He came into it about half way, but he saw her. Everything he had ever wanted to see, and even though she was covered in bubbles, he was still enjoying the show.

There wasn't much sound, just the occasional sound of her moving around in the water would be picked up by the camera, but the picture was clear and he just stared at her as she lifted her leg from the water, watching the bubbles slowly slide down her smooth skin.

His mouth became dry and he was almost afraid he was going to get caught by Brock or Ayame, he didn't know which would be worse, but he couldn't stop watching. She had let her hair down now. Soft red locks fell over her shoulders, and he realized his mouth was now hanging open.

She had her eyes closed and she would occasionally smile and he wished beyond all hope that it was him she was thinking about. He wanted to be the cause of that smile. His heart raced as he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. He bit his lip and zoomed the camera.

Suddenly, he heard Brock's voice in the room next to his. He was talking to Fiona, encouraging her to stay in bed, even though she was fighting him.

"Fiona, go to sleep. I promise, just close your eyes and you'll be out in no time," he said, pulling the covers over her.

She laughed and laid her head on her pillow. "I'm not tired! Mommy always turns on my nightlight…"

Brock reached over and turned on the Minnie mouse nightlight that gave a soft pink hue to the room. "There you go, Princess. We're just right across the hall if you need anything."

Fiona was still fighting sleep, but it wasn't too long before she finally gave in and Brock left the room, quietly. Once out into the hallway, he thought about busting in on Justin and seeing what he was doing, but he thought better of it. That would be kind of rude, he supposed.

Besides, what he really wanted to do was in his Jacuzzi.

Misty heard footsteps outside the bathroom door and she tensed up, opening her eyes and covering herself defensively with her arms. Nothing was worse than being naked and vulnerable with a killer in the house. Then she realized…Where had that thought come from? There were no killers in the house.

"How do you like your bath, Honey?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard it was her husband's distinct voice, with that just little bit of roughness to it. She leaned back against the tub, her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, she smiled.

"It's perfect, Dear," she replied, rather loudly. She heard change hit the dresser in their bedroom. Brock was emptying his pockets.

The door opened and Misty still couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, so she jumped a little, but hoped Brock didn't notice her uneasiness. He was only in his boxers, and he stood beside the tub, smiling down at her.

"Look at you all relaxed," he said, smiling. "Kitchen's clean. Fiona's asleep and the night is still young."

Justin heard the sharp sounds of their voice over the camera, and his anger mounted as he watched Brock put his elbows on the side of the tub and talk to her. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, as the camera picked up words, but it was Brock's actions that angered Justin the most.

Brock stood up and removed his boxers, Justin looked away, and when he dared to look again, Brock was beside her, completely submerged in bubbles and a constant noise was heard over the camera. They were apparently watching television, and having some kind of conversation.

The local news was on, and though Brock had originally had other things on his mind, he couldn't help but become interested in a particular story that was being covered. Misty leaned her head on his shoulder and watched with him as he turned up the volume, causing Justin to have to turn down the volume on his computer to keep the sharp, inconsistent sounds from being heard.

"At approximately, 9:30 P.M. earlier tonight, a local man who was night fishing at the lake may have caught more than he bargained for. I have to warn you, some thing you may see in this clip can be disturbing," the scene cut to a gruesome sight of three men pulling a half-decaying body from the lake. "It's not everyday you make a catch like this, but for twenty-nine year old Gary Oak from Pallet Town, today was no ordinary day."

"I was going night fishing and my line had caught onto something really strong," he explained as he was being interviewed. "Me and my buddies just thought it was a really big fish, but when he pulled it up, we discovered that it was a body! I almost dropped the line just out of sheer terror, but we reeled it in instead."

The scene cut back to the reporter who was standing in front of the peaceful looking lake, police officers were milling around behind her, putting up yellow tape and signs. "Officials are just now arriving on the scene and forensics say that the person is female and has been dead for about three days. Lake Plaza personnel are working with the police in helping to find out who the victim is and will be searching through missing person records. If you have any information, you can call the number on your screen and get in touch with the local police department. We encourage you to give us any information you may have and we will keep you updated on the progress of this story. And now, we turn to Jay, our weatherman to tell us what kind of weather is in for your work week! Stay with us!"

Misty felt uneasy after watching that story. "That isn't far from here."

"Not far at all, I bet Miroku and Reggie are busy tonight," Brock agreed, turning off the television. He didn't want to upset his wife anymore than she already had been. He could tell she was frightened. "Don't be scared. Nothing's going to happen to us, not while I'm around."

Justin narrowed his eyes at the computer screen and watched as Brock leaned over and softly kissed his wife. His mood went from very aroused to very angry. He didn't want anyone else to kiss Misty, he just wanted his chance. His chance to be with her. He watched intensely, he wanted to look away, because it made his stomach churn to think about her with Brock, but he couldn't look away because it was just too tempting to watch all at the same time.

He lifted her out of the water, and Justin's eyes were glued to the screen. He could see her now, all of her, but she was kissing on that overly tan caveman Ayame called a father, and he gripped the sides of his chair to keep himself from busting into the bathroom and stopping what was about to happen, because he couldn't bare it.

He heard her laugh over the camera, and then sigh in pleasure and he closed her eyes, imagining it was him that was making her make those sounds. He opened his eyes again and looked at the screen, she was beside him, sitting up on her knees, her whole back exposed the back of her hair was wet and clung to her back, with just the slightest hint of her hips out of the water. He traced his finger on his screen, along her curves. He could only imagine how smooth it was to touch her, and he could see Brock was doing just that and jealousy roared through him and he fought himself to stay in the bedroom. He wanted to shut his laptop, but he'd just lay there in bed, thinking about him having sex with the woman he loved.

He could go and try to have sex with Ayame, but she was in the shower just across the hall, and it wouldn't satisfy his need to be with Misty. So, he continued to watch as things became more and more intense between the two of them, and he became more and more angry.

She leaned forward and kissed him as he hands traveled over her body and Justin zoomed the camera in on Misty and for a moment he smiled, until he heard Brock say something in a mumbled, deep voice. He was trying to forget his presence was there.

She was straddling him in the water, and he laid on his back, and they seemed to be playfully splashing each other with bubbles in between kissing. Justin readjusted his camera where he could only see her as she laughed and smiled. He wanted to make her happy like that.

Justin watched as she kissed him again and played with his hair. He wished he could be as lucky as Brock in that moment, and just when things got serious between them, he heard the bedroom door open. The back of the laptop faced towards the door, and Justin looked up to see Ayame standing there, drying her hair.

She heard the soft moans of a woman and her face filled with shock and embarrassment, as Justin quickly tried to shut off the computer.

"Oh my God, are you watching porn?" She asked, running over to see what was on the computer. Just in time, he closed it out and shut the computer. He was in complete shock.

"Well, I…you see…I was…y-you were in the shower and you wouldn't let me in there…" he stammered out. "I decided I'd watch something to get me started for when you got out then we could have a little fun." It was a save.

"Am I not enough?" She asked, pouting and sitting on his bed.

"No, you are plenty," he said, kissing her. "You are more than enough. The love of my life. C'mon, I'll take you into the bedroom and show you how much I love you."

Ayame hesitantly went with him, looking at the computer that was now sitting on the bed, closed down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brock woke up before everyone in the house, naturally. Misty still lay sleeping beside him, peaceful and comfortable in his embrace. He smiled and softly took his arm off of her, hoping she wouldn't notice while he dressed and ready for work.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, fix his hair and shave. When he looked at the television above the Jacuzzi it reminded him of that awful news story he had seen the night before. Something about it was disturbing and chilled him to the bone, and not in just the typical way, either.

Something in the air had changed about that bathroom. He used to consider that the most private room in the house, even more than the bedroom, but now it felt open and exposed for some reason. Brock never had trouble letting people live with him before, after all Easton and Ellis lived there for the longest time, until Ellis moved out, and now it's just Easton, but he never had felt like his privacy was being compromised.

After his shower, he reentered the bedroom, and of course Misty was still asleep. He put on his dress shirt and tie that he always wore to work, along with his slacks and he stood in front of the vanity mirror to fix his hair. He kept the curtains closed as to not wake his wife up. Fiona would do that herself soon enough.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the television in the kitchen. The early morning news was on, and he slowed down his walk. Usually at this time of morning, nobody was up and Brock had the house to himself. He liked the quietness of the morning, and he knew no one in his family would ever be up before 8 A.M. unless there was a reason.

He peeked into the kitchen and saw Justin drinking a cup of coffee and watching the news. They were covering the same story and he watched it intensely, seemingly not knowing Brock was watching him from just around the corner.

"Local police have been taking calls all night from viewers around the area," the woman stated. "Some with concerns for the safety, others with questions, but no one with any information on to who she is. The case has been ruled a homicide. Officer Keseki has more."

Miroku was on the television, dressed in his police uniform and looking tired as hell, with bloodshot eyes. "We've gotten calls from the lake residences, from all around the area. People are scared and they want answers. I understand, I have a wife and two kids of my own and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I've got friends with kids and families. This is a terrible tragedy and my team and I will get to the bottom of it and we won't rest until we do."

The woman was walking by the lake, a microphone in her hand, bird chirped in the background and a slight breeze blew through her hair as she talked. "Police are still looking through missing person files, but the victim has been confirmed as a 20 year old female whose death occurred right around Thursday night or Friday morning of this past week. Because of the severe decay, any facial features are very hard to recognize, but we encourage any family members who have had a missing person's case over this past weekend to please come down to the morgue and try and identify the body. Meanwhile, Police and forensics are looking into the crime."

Justin smiled a little and drink his last sip of coffee. Brock noticed the smirk and a chill ran through his body. He rounded the corner. "Good morning!"

Justin jumped a little and then regained his composure. "Oh, Mr. Harrison, I didn't hear you get up. I hope you didn't mind, I made myself some coffee and just wanted to see what the weather was going to be like today." He said, just as the weather was announced.

"I don't mind," Brock said, pouring out the little bit of remaining coffee and starting his own pot. "Are you an early bird too?"

"Sometimes," Justin said, quietly. The truth is that he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept all night. He had sex with Ayame and when she fell asleep, he went into the guest bedroom and re watched that tape of Misty up until the point Brock came in and ruined it all, over and over and over again. He was obsessed with her and he liked it.

Even this morning, he was thinking about her. He imagined her in her dress and apron standing at the counter and cooking one of those delicious pies. He couldn't help but notice Brock, though, as he looked in the fridge for his coffee creamer. They didn't speak for the longest time. The only sound was the weatherman's voice on the small TV that sat on the counter.

Brock wasn't quiet for no reason, though. He was thinking.

"You know, Justin, it takes a lot of me to let you stay here in my house," Brock poured himself a cup of coffee. "I have a wife, a four year old daughter and I'm not trusting of strangers."

Justin suddenly wished he had more coffee in his cup because he needed a distraction from the stare Brock was giving him. "I-I would never hurt any of those girls. I love Ayame," he smiled. "Fiona's adorable and Misty…"

He paused and looked away from Brock, towards the television. "She's a good wife to you and a good mother to Fiona."

"She's an amazing wife and mother," Brock corrected him, almost sternly. Justin stood up from the stool and paced the kitchen.

"As a man," Brock said, in a stern, deep voice that caused Justin to freeze in place. "I need to protect my family. My daughters and my wife. It took Misty and I three years to have a baby. She suffered two miscarriages. The first one, my ex best-friend and her ex-fiance kicked her in the stomach and made her miscarry. The second, my daughter, Hana, who is in a mental institution, pushed her down a flight of stairs and caused her to lose the baby."

He noticed Justin tensed up when he mentioned this subject.

"We didn't think we were going to have a child together," Brock said, softly. "So you can understand why I am so protective over Fiona. If anything ever happened to her, I'd kill someone." He looked at Justin straight in the eye.

Justin felt this throat go dry and he steadied his breathing, feeling his heartbeat rise. Brock was serious and Justin knew that he knew something, he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

He would have continued to press on, but he heard Misty's voice in the hallway, as she talked through a yawn to Fiona who was making her way down the stairs, one step at a time and very carefully.

Fiona immediately went over to Brock and motioned for him to help her onto one of the kitchen barstools. Misty followed behind her, yawning tiredly and zipping up her own dress, all the while trying to brush Fiona's hair.

"Good morning, Mrs. Harrison," Justin greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Justin," Misty said, fighting back a yawn as Brock helped her zip up her dress.

"I made coffee, Honey," Brock said, smiling. Misty shook her head, as if to shake the sleep away.

"Oh! Good! That should wake me up," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then opening the fridge and asking Fiona what she wanted to drink.

The two men were quiet, Justin was no longer watching the television, though his head was pointed in the direction of the TV, his eyes were focused on Misty as she searched for the apple juice in the fridge.

She walked back over the counter and Justin's eyes followed. Brock wanted to slap him. Not only was he dating his daughter, but he was checking out his wife too?

"Do you have time for breakfast? I could make some bacon," Misty said, looking at the clock.

"I wish I could, Darling, but I have to run. There is a staff meeting this morning at eight," Brock took one last sip of his coffee and stood up, rounding the kitchen island and kissing her. "I'll be home around six o'clock. I love you."

"I love you, too." Misty said, feeling slightly disappointed. Brock was always working and she knew he wouldn't have another weekend off like he did this past one for a long, long time. However, the memories with him last night were amazing and still lingered in her head this morning.

Brock kissed Fiona's head. "Bye, Dollbaby. I have to go to work. Be good for Mommy today. Tell Ayame I love her, too."

Fiona hugged him. "I want to go to work too!"

Misty just laughed. "One day you will have to and you won't be so eager." She said, looking through the cabinets as Brock left the house. "I guess it's just us for breakfast. What do you like guys? Bacon? Eggs? Pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Fiona said, happily. "I want pancakes!"

Misty couldn't make them like Brock could. They never did taste right, but she supposed she could try. "You like pancakes, Justin? Brock never likes it when I make them, but I try his recipe."

"I love pancakes," Justin said, smiling. "I'm sure yours are delicious. He's just jealous because they are probably better than his."

Fiona laughed and slowly got down from the barstool. "I want to help!"

"Brock always did pride himself on being the best cook when we were kids," Misty said, getting the bacon out of the freezer. "But he taught me everything I know!"

…...

Brock was in his element today. He was chipper and bright, despite the conversation with Justin this morning. Nurse Joy was his assisting nurse on the heart bypass surgery Brock was performing on a middle aged woman this morning. It would be lunch time after he stitched her up and her surgery was going smoothly.

"Suction" Brock called to Nurse Joy who suctioned up the blood through a small vacuum.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood today, Dr. Harrison," Joy said.

Robert Curry, Brock's intern smiled as he assisted Brock in the surgery. "He must have had a good night. Right, Dr. Harrison?"

Brock looked up at him, the mask he wore over his mouth, covering his grin. "Concentrate on the open heart in front of you, Dr. Curry, not my sex life. Clamps, please."

Robert shook his head and looked down as the two of them worked. "I don't know why I can't find a woman. Did you ever have the problem with you were younger?"

"Nope," Brock lied, rather quickly. "Ladies always fell at my feet. I was never rejected." He said, carefully inserting a clamp to stop the bleeding.

"Perhaps you are too cynical," Joy suggested. She secretly had a crush on Dr. Curry, but the only one who picked up on it was Brock.

"Women like a confident man," Brock informed him as he worked, smoothly. "One who knows what he wants and knows how to get it. You, Dr. Curry, don't have the confidence."

Robert laughed and nodded his head. "If I could snag a wife half as hot as Misty, I'd be lucky."

Brock looked at him. "Dr. Curry, concentrate on this woman's blood pressure that is about to bottom out and not on how hot my wife is."

"Yes, Sir," he said, looking down.

Just then the door opened. "Dr. Harrison." A nurse covering her face with a mask peeked her head into the sterile environment.

"Yes?"

"You have a call on line one," she said.

He sighed and shook his head. "Tell Misty I'm in surgery. If it's not urgent, tell her to call me in an hour."

"It's not your wife, Sir. It's a woman named Akina and she says it's about your daughter, Hana?" The nurse had no idea what she was telling him, but both Robert and Joy could tell he didn't like this news.

"Alright, I'll finish up here," Brock turned to look at the nurse. "Tell Akina, I'll call her back in about 20 minutes."

The nurse nodded her head and left and they finished up the surgery without much of the lighthearted conversation they had earlier. After closing the patient up and sending her up to the recovery, Brock cleaned himself up, threw away his scrubs and dressed himself out for his lunch break in his office.

"Joy could you please get me a chicken teriyaki sub from across the street. Have nurse Anderson take over your rounds for now. I'll pay you extra," He couldn't stand the thought of another day of cafeteria food, and he knew Joy would say yes to anything, especially if it meant getting out of the hospital for a little bit.

He still had that call waiting and he knew he had to take it, but he'd wait until he got his food. Fiona called him everyday on his lunch break to say hello and today was no different. He was explaining to her why he couldn't get her a pony for her birthday this year when Joy arrived back with the sub sandwich and large drink.

'Thank you' he whispered to her and she quickly left. "Fiona, Honey, I'll get you a puppy, alright? Let me talk to Mommy."

"Alright," she said, handing the phone to Misty.

"Brock, are you really getting her a puppy?"

"Well, she is going to be five years old, she needs to learn responsibility. Ever since Vulpix passed away, I've been kind of wanting another one anyway," Brock said. "We'll go look Thursday afternoon. I'm supposed to get off early then."

Misty smiled. She had been trying to get Brock to buy a dog since before Vulpix got old and passed away, but he wouldn't do it for fear it would have upset Vulpix, but now he was feeling the absence and she was happy.

"Alright. I'm taking Fiona over to the elementary school today to tour," she said. "I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and I'll see you tonight."

He smiled. "I love you, Darling. You two be careful."

"We will. Bye, Honey."

"Bye, Love." He hung up and unwrapped his sandwich, so grateful that it wasn't that disgusting cafeteria food. He took a bite and then picked up the phone. "Uh, yes I had a call about an hour ago from an Akina Thompson, can you connect me to that number please?"

He waited. When Akina answered, she sounded upset. "Brock…I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." She was crying and Brock suddenly became very concerned.

"Akina, Akina, slow down," he said, playing with a pen on his desk. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hana!" She sobbed. "It's Hana!"

"What's Hana? What happened?" He did his best to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"She's the girl…the girl in the lake. It's Hana…"

Those words made his blood run cold. "Akina, wait, she's…she's in the mental institution. An hour away from here. It can't be her!"

"It is, Brock! They called me Friday morning and told me she was missing from her room. I didn't tell you because you said you wanted nothing to do with Hana after what she did to Misty and your baby, and you wanted her far away from Fiona and I understand that, so I just didn't say anything," the words came flooding out over the phone in a sharp, twisted sob.

"Akina, how did this happen? Who did this?"

"They don't know! Brock, I need you to come over to mansion tonight when you get off work."

"Alright, I will," he said, sighing. "Look, just calm down, alright? We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Ok, I'm sorry to bother you…" She said softly.

"It's not a bother. I'll see you tonight." Brock said, saying his goodbyes as consoling as he could and then hanging up. Hana was the girl in the lake? What since did that make? She was locked up in a home almost an hour away from here after she had pushed Misty down a flight of stairs, then threatened to shoot her and instead shot Nelly in the stomach, almost killing him.

Hana was his daughter. His very first daughter that he had unknowingly conceived with Akina just six months before he met Sakura and got her pregnant with Ayame back when he was in high school. Akina never let him know about Hana until many years later.

He finished his lunch, gave Misty a brief text about what happened and went back to work.

…...

Amber took her son Jaden to the orientation of the school as well, since he was starting kindergarten too. "Misty!"

"Oh, Hey Amber! Looks like they will be in the same class!" She said, excitedly. "See, Fiona, you already made a new friend!"

Shyly, she hid behind Misty's leg and peeked out at him.

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she sat down in one of the tiny desks with Fiona in her lap. She took it out and read the text message.

"Something happened with Hana. Not sure if Akina is telling the truth. Don't let Fiona out of your sight. Be ready to go to the mansion when I get home."

"Oh, dear," Misty said, causing Amber to look over.

"What is it?"

"It's something about Hana. You know…" They hadn't told Fiona about Hana. They didn't want her to know about a sister that could be potentially dangerous to her. Amber nodded that she understood.

"Maybe I could get Hideko to baby sit Fiona tonight," Misty said. "Would you like to go over to cousin Ellis' house and spend the evening there?"

"Yea! Cousin Hideko always give me chocolate cake!" She said excitedly.

"Alright, let's go check out the playground outside and then we will leave. I should make a desert if we're going to mansion tonight," Misty said, contemplatively.

"Oh, mind if I help?" Amber asked, cheerfully.

"Not at all!" Misty said as the two of them walked outside to join the others to see the small playground that was set up outside for the children.

…...

Akina was inconsolable. Amber had offered her a coffee, but she had just declined it. Even Misty had offered her the spice cake she had made, but Akina didn't want it.

"I don't understand how this could have happened," she said, wiping away her tears. "She was safe in that home. No one was allowed in!"

Brock wiped a tear away from his eye. He always knew it would tear him up inside if anything happened to any of his children, even Hana, because she was his child no matter how evil she might have been.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Brock said, looking over at Miroku who was now on the case 24/7 until it was solved. Sango had sent the twins over to Hideko's so they wouldn't hear the details of this conversation either. Ayame and Justin had went to a movie, and Brock felt uneasy about that.

Miroku showed Brock a picture of the corpse and though she was badly decayed, Brock could tell it was Hana, by the hair color and bone structure. "My God," he breathed in disbelief. "How was she killed?"

"We think strangulation. We found bruises on her neck and arms," Miroku said. "There was a clearly struggle. The skin that was left on her face shows wounds, like scratches. Akina and a staff member from the institution both identified her body."

Brock looked away from the picture. "Akina, if you need anything, feel from to come by the house anytime. Misty and I will be happy to have you."

Akina and Misty hated each other. Why? Nobody really knew. Perhaps it was the new wife syndrome and the jealousy and just that female animosity that all females seemed to have between each other. However, now was as good of time as any to put their hatred aside.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him. Sometimes she missed Brock. They had dated way back in high school, but she still had feelings for him and always would, but she knew Brock felt nothing at all for her anymore.

Miroku looked at Misty. "We are doing everything we can to make sure everyone is safe. I promise."

"Thank you, Miroku." She said, and her and Brock stepped outside into the summer night air, which was filled with the sound of locust mating calls and humidity. They walked back to the house and Misty didn't feel safe inside her own home.

"Hey," Brock said, noticing her uneasiness. "Everything is going to be fine, Darling. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of us. I promise you."

She hugged him and started to cry. "I worry about Fiona and Ayame everyday. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to them."

"And nothing will," he promised her. "I'm going to go pick up Fiona from Hideko's now. You go and try to relax, alright?"

She nodded silently and he kissed her before turning and walking through the front door. Fiona's birthday and her party were tomorrow night and she couldn't let those children see her fear. She wasn't quite sure if Hana's death frightened her because it was kind of in her family, or because she felt the killer lurked behind every shadow in her house. She hoped Brock wouldn't be gone too long, since it was only across the street, but she knew how he liked to talk and talk and talk, but she didn't want to be alone in this house.

"Easton?" She called out, sure that he was home, but he'd be down in the basement in his room if he was. "Easton, are you home?" She desperately didn't want to be alone, she felt like she was constantly being watched by someone.

Also, she wasn't sure it was just Brock's suspicions or something else, but Justin was really starting to give her the creeps. She had caught him staring several times at her, so the upstairs didn't feel safe either.

"Easton?" She called again, this time shouting down the dark staircase into the basement.

His eyes shot open and he pulled the covers off over his head. He looked over to find Akina was beside him asleep. Misty sounded scared, so he hurriedly put on a pair of boxers and ran to the bottom of the stairs, flipping on the light.

"Hey, Misty. You alright?"

"Oh, uh, yes," she replied, blushing, a bit embarrassed that she was calling out to him like a frightened child and also that he was only in his boxers. "I just wanted to know if someone was home. H-have you heard from Ayame?"

"Yea, she texted me about an hour ago and told me they went to go see the Amazing Spider-man. I told her I was so jealous!"

Misty smiled, knowing Ayame was safe was a huge relief, but knowing she was with Justin made her feel uneasy. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yea, I pulled a double shift at the shop. Covered for Ellis," he said, straightening out his hair, tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear. I'll let you sleep," she said, and he nodded tiredly and she shut the door, grateful to know he was downstairs and she wasn't here alone. This whole situation made her jumpy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Much to Akira's disliking, Misty told Fiona she had to invite all the children. That meant Devon was there and he could be a real brat, but luckily it was just Akira, Hitomi, Harlow, Hideko and Ellis' daughter who was a year old than Fiona, who were spending the night.

Brock came through the door with about five large pizzas and Ayame followed behind him with a large ice cream cake. "Pizza is here you guys!" Justin took some of the pizzas off of Brock's hands and set them on the counter, giving him a smile.

Brock stayed quiet and looked over at his wife who was busy putting Fiona's gifts on a table in the corner of the room. He walks over and stands beside her, trying not to look obvious to everyone else.

"Watch Justin. Keep an eye on him," he whispered soft and low and he placed his hands on her hips as he passed by her to rejoin the others in the dining room.

Sango and Raven were helping the kids with the pizza and Brock was relieved to see Justin had stayed in the kitchen, away from the kids. Brock grabbed a piece of pizza and walked into the dining room, trying to look as cheerful as possible.

"Happy Birthday, Fiona!" He said, leaning down next to her. "You havin' fun?"

She nodded and stuffed her mouth with more pizza. Hitomi smiled up at Brock and stood up, showing him the scar on the back of her leg.

"It's almost healed up!" She said, happily, climbing back up in her chair.

"That's good!" Brock said, feeling Justin stare at him from the kitchen. He turned around to look at him. Brock was having a conversation with Ellis and Seth, Devon's dad, while they waited for the kid's to eat.

Justin watched Misty as she walked back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, pouring drinks and getting more pizza. Fiona wanted to open her presents before the cake, so Hideko helped Misty carry in her presents and set them on the floor beside her.

Misty and Brock stood behind her by the wall and helped her unwrap some of the bigger gifts. They had gotten her a special surprise that had spent the entire afternoon at Hideko's house and was now in the wreck room of the basement just biding it's time.

Brock leaned over and whispered in Misty's ear. "She's almost done with these presents. Go get her surprise."

It was a Growlithe puppy that the two of them had picked out at the shelter together for Fiona. Misty left the kitchen just as Fiona was opening her last two gifts. "We have one more present for you, Fiona. I'll be right back."

Though she was confused, she was happy to know she had one more present coming to her. Justin watched as Brock helped Fiona unwrap a rather big box and he snuck out of sight and watched as Misty opened the door to the basement.

She made her way down the staircase, past Easton's room and could hear the puppy whining and scratching at the door. She smiled. "C'mon boy, it's time to come out and meet your new friend!"

Just as she grabbed the dog's leash she heard footsteps on the staircase. She assumed it was Brock and turned around, but her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she saw it was Justin.

"Need any help?" He asked, smiling at her, his eyes traveling over her entire body.

"N-no. I've got him," Misty said, stammering a little. Growlithe growled a little and sat on Misty's feet, staring up at Justin. "Growlithe! No, no! Be nice!"

"He's just being protective," Justin said, smiling and stepping closer to her. Growlithe growled even more viciously and Misty scolded him again.

"No, no! Stop being so mean, Growlithe!" Misty said, trying to lead him towards the staircase. "I don't know what has gotten into him. He was so nice at the shelter!"

Growlithe eventually gave into Misty's slight pulling on his leash and growled at Justin as he walked by towards the stairs. Justin couldn't help himself anymore, he had to touch her, he had to see what she felt like.

He reached out his hand and gave her backside a nice strong, rub. Misty's jumped and Growlithe growled at him, this time Misty's understood why. "Justin!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Harrison…I…" He stuttered and she tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her hand, the one that wasn't on the leash. "I think you are so beautiful. I've had feelings for you as soon as I laid eyes on you."

"Justin, I'm married and you are marrying my stepdaughter!" Misty pulled her hand away from him, but his grip only tightened. "Let go!"

Growlithe started to bark and growl very viciously, and both Misty and Justin heard Fiona shout excitedly. "A puppy!"

Jusitn let her go in fear that Brock would soon rush over and see why Growlithe was making such a commotion. Misty quickly ran up the stairs and the puppy didn't fight her. She rounded the staircase and Fiona ran up to Growlithe and patted him on the head. Misty was a little hesitant because of the violent nature the puppy showed in the basement, but when he saw Fiona he wagged his tail and licked her face, excited to meet his new friend.

"You like him, Fiona?" Brock asked, petting the dog's head.

"I love him!" Fiona said, hugging the puppy tightly. She giggled happily and took his leash. "Come on, Growlithe! Let's go have some cake!"

Justin left Misty and Brock in the living room and joined the others to look as normal as possible. Brock smiled at her and gave her a hug, but the hug she gave him back was a weak one.

"She really loves that puppy," Brock said, happily.

Misty just nodded in silence.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, softly. "You look upset."

"Oh, no…I-I'm fine," she said, shaking her head and forcing a smile. "I've got to get the cake out of the freezer." She brushed past him and Brock watched her walk into the kitchen before he followed her. He knew Misty well enough to know she was lying to him. Something had happened to her, but he didn't press the issue now. He'd do it later.

…...

It was almost midnight by the time the girls had finally settled down and started to sleep. Even Growlithe was ready for a long goodnight sleep, and he curled himself up at the bottom of the couch at Fiona's feet.

Misty made sure the girls had plenty of pillows and blankets before she headed upstairs. "Goodnight girls. Brock and I will be right up the stairs if you girls need anything."

"Goodnight!" Hitomi said, cheerfully.

"Night Mommy!" Fiona said from the couch. She was tired, and comfortable knowing her new puppy was at her feet.

Misty closed the bedroom door and couldn't wait to crawl into bed. She was exhausted after setting up for this party and looking after a bunch of children all evening, but Brock clearly had other things on his mind.

He leaned over and pulled her into him, kissing her neck. "Everyone asleep?"

"Yes, except for us…" she said tiredly.

"That tone of voice tells me I'm shit out of luck tonight," Brock said, she could hear the laughter in his voice. He sighed and defeat and put his arms around her waist, which made her smile. Such a contrasting feeling to what she had earlier on the stairs with Justin, which was pure fear. She wondered if she should tell Brock about that.

Knowing his temper, he'd get up and throw Justin out of the house at midnight and disturb the children, so she kept to herself for now. The night went by uneventful, and the next morning she was awoken by the sounds of giggling little girls outside of her bedroom door.

Brock was still asleep, he must have been more tired than he thought. She saw the door to Justin's bedroom was open, and the girls were in there, but he wasn't.

"Fiona!" She crossed her arms and looked at her daughter, who locked eyes with her and backed away.

"Uh oh…"

Akira smiled at Misty and closed Justin's laptop, which she was busy trying to figure out the security code on. "Fiona's in trouble now!"

"You all are…" Misty said, grabbing Fiona's hand. Harlow hid behind the bed and watched. "You shouldn't be snooping around in someone else's room. I bet you girls wouldn't like it if someone did that to, now would you?"

Akira shook her head. "Please don't tell my Mom. I won't get ice cream for a month!"

Misty led them out of the room. "Everyone go downstairs. I'll make breakfast in a few minutes. Fiona, I don't want to ever see you do anything like this again, and for the rest of you, I won't tell your parents, but it's a very bad thing that you did."

Akira hugged Misty and smiled up at her, and Misty couldn't help but smile back. Kids were curious little creatures, and to be honest, Misty would have snooped around in his stuff if she hadn't known it was a wrong thing to do. Curiosity was killing her.

She went back into the bedroom and quietly got dressed while Brock slept, then went downstairs and started breakfast. Fiona and the girls were gathered around something at the table and Misty looked at them as she went to the cabinets and started to make the food.

"What are you girls looking at?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing!" Fiona said, and Akira took the picture and put it in her pocket.

Growlithe hung around Misty's feet while she cooked, waiting for her to drop something. By the time breakfast was ready, Brock had woken up and came downstairs, grabbed himself a pancake and some bacon and sat down at the table with the girls.

"Did you girls have fun last night?" Brock asked, slipping Growlithe some bacon.

"Yea!" Fiona said. "Can I go spend the day at Akira and Hitomi's when they go home?"

Misty sat down next to Brock. "Fiona, now you know you have to ask Sango if you can. Akira and Hitomi might have things to do today."

"We just wanted to play barbies," Hitomi said, quietly and Brock smiled.

"Let her go, Misty," Brock said, nudging his wife's arm. "Ayame and Justin will probably leave later and we can have the house all to ourselves."

Of course their was a perverted motive behind Brock's generosity, but Misty had to admit the idea sounded nice.

"Alright, it's ok with me if It's alright with Sango, you can ask her when she comes to pick them up," Misty said, giving them a smile. She didn't tell Brock she caught them snooping in Justin's room. He'd probably get a lot more angry at them then she had, just because of the danger they had put themselves into.

"Can I go?" Harlow asked, Misty.

"That's up to your mother, Sweetheart," Misty told her. "I'll give her a call and tell her you guys are awake and having breakfast." She said, pulling out her cell phone.

Fiona pushed her plate away and got down from the table, Growlithe following her.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Going to get my barbies packed up," she said, hurrying up the stairs. Justin was watching her from Ayame's room. That little brat was putting his whole situation here into jeopardy by snooping around in his room. He narrowed his eyes at her and watched her from the hallway as she packed up her Barbies and clothes into her backpack.

He clenched his fist around the doorframe of Ayame's bedroom and he couldn't help but wish she would have died that day. Fiona was probably one of the biggest problems, besides Brock. He was still determined to harm her in some kind of way, distract Brock enough so he could get close to Misty.

Sango and Hideko arrived to pick up their daughters, but of course, as expected they had made plans to ask, or beg, actually to spend the day together.

Hideko smiled down at Harlow. "Well, it's alright with me, but it's Sango's house, so the decision is hers."

"It's alright with me. I'm just going to be doing some housecleaning today. Miroku's going to be working all day today, so I could use the company," Sango said, making them very happy. "It's really no trouble."

Hideko kissed Harlow on the forehead. "I'll come pick you up around dinnertime. We are meeting Daddy out tonight for dinner."

"OK, Mommy!" Harlow said, looking over at Fiona. "C'mon let's go!"

Justin listened from the top of the stairs, despising the way their high pitched squeals could be heard throughout the house. He hated all of them. He quietly went into his room and checked his stuff. Nothing appeared to be taken or broken. His laptop was still locked, his suitcase was still shut and organized.

He was only slightly relieved though.

Soon, Sango left with the girls and Hideko returned home. Justin's anger only grew when he came out of his room and watched Misty and Brock from the balcony as he was kissing her just outside the kitchen.

He wanted to throw things at them, spit at them, tell them to go get a room, or to get his hands off of Misty. "Let's clean up the kitchen," he mumbled softly. "Spend the day upstairs, just us."

Misty looked up at him. "What if you get called in?"

"I'll go to that hospital when I'm good and ready."

Justin felt his blood boil and thought, _You're damn right you will!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shemar Moore was on the case of Hana. Miroku was on his sixth cup of coffee and was still exhausted. They had questioned everyone, even Hannah's stepfather, Marcus Cooper, who was married to Akina for most of her life, but he couldn't be ruled as a suspect, so they had to let him go.

Raven worked at the police department, but often spent her time making coffee for the guys and flirting with Miroku. The two had dated many years ago, and even though Miroku was happily over her, she wasn't quite over him.

"Here's your coffee," Raven said, sitting it on Miroku's desk. "I put extra sugar in it for you because I think you're sweet."

Shemar stifled a laugh from his desk, just across the way from Miroku's and Miroku gave him a look, rolled his eyes and took a sip of his very sweet coffee. Raven walked away and Shemar rolled his chair over to his desk.

"No wonder your wife hates her," Shemar said, shaking his head.

"Sango and Raven still fight over me," Miroku said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll never understand women. Sango's got me, but she still feels the need to be feel threatened by Raven."

"All females are like that," Reggie said, walking by. His mind, suddenly on Asuka. It was odd that she didn't show that much jealousy towards Mitsuki, despite that he still had feelings for her. In fact, Asuka seemed to be preoccupied altogether these days.

Then the fact that she lived with Easton popped into his mind.

"I've searched every escaped convict in the U.S." Shemar said, looking through his files. "Most of them have died within the last five years, the rest of them are nowhere near this area at last check."

This case was a deadend as usual.

"You better call your wife and tell her you won't be home for dinner, it's going to be a long day!" Shemar informed him and Miroku buried his face in his hands. It was always a long day, he almost forgot what his wife and kids looked like.

…...

Amber was in the kitchen of the mansion, making sandwiches for lunch when Sango walked through the door with four little girls who immediately were interested in what Amber was doing.

"What are you making?" Hitomi asked. Fiona stood on her toes and tried to see over the counter.

"I'm making some lunch. Do you girls want some?" She asked, ignoring the fact that her husband Nelly had just stolen two of them and walked into the bathroom with them.

"Yea!" Fiona said, climbing up into the kitchen chair.

Amber made a few more turkey sandwiches and put them on the table. "Don't go overboard on the mustard." She told them. "I'll get you girls some koolaid."

Sango decided she should probably eat something too before doing housework all day. Miroku probably wouldn't be home for dinner, so she would probably just have dinner down here with the rest of them.

Something fell out of Akira's pocket while Sango and Amber were in a deep conversation about home décor. Fiona picked it up and put it on the table.

Hitomi leaned over and smiled. "That is a pretty picture of Misty."

"I want her dress!" Harlow exclaimed. "Uncle Brock looks old there!"

Sango tuned into their conversation. "What are you girls looking at?"

Fiona looked up at her. "A picture we found at home. Daddy has weird stuff up by his head and Mommy is in her a pretty dress!" She slid the picture over to Sango and then continued eating.

Sango looked at the picture. It was of Misty and Brock's wedding day. She was in a white wedding dress, with her hair done up with flowers and bouquet in her hands, smiling at the camera. Brock was beside her giving the camera that movie-star smile of his with his arm around her waist.

"This is your parents wedding photo," Amber said, looking at Fiona. "Fiona, you should go put them back in your mother's photo album, she's going to very upset when she finds it gone…"

"But I didn't find-"

Akira cut Fiona off. "Ok, Mom, we will."

"Wait," Amber said, pulling the photo towards her. "What's that say by Brock's head?"

"I don't know, we couldn't read it," Harlow said, as she watched Sango take another look at the picture.

Fear paralyzed her and she met Amber's eyes as they both realized what the tiny letters spelled out.

_KILL_

"Oh God," Sango closed her eyes and stood up. "I-I've got to call Miroku. Watch the girls, don't lose that picture." She pulled out her cell phone and called Miroku's cell.

He was sitting at his desk, eating a doughnut and looking over paperwork.

"Miroku, I've got something to tell you, it's important. Get officer Shemar over to you…" She sounded frantic, and he knew this wasn't a call to see what he wanted from subway this time.

He motioned for Shemar. "Hey, come here. My wife sounds scared…she says she has something to tell me."

Shemar hurried over and Miroku put her on speaker phone. "Alright, darling, calm down. What is it?"

"Well," Sango went into the living room. "Fiona bought a picture over here from Misty and Brock's house of their wedding day. I have no idea where she got it, but right beside Brock there is the words KILL spelled out by his head. I don't know what it means or who did it, but it's scary and I just thought you should know."

"Can you make it down here with the picture?" Miroku asked.

"I-I was supposed to watch the girls today, but I guess Amber wont mind for an hour or so," Sango said, looking into the kitchen where Amber was trying to distract them. "I'll be there shortly."

…...

Justin stood outside their bedroom door, listening to them. They had been talking in hushed voices, but he finally heard Misty's voice clear as she neared the bedroom door for something.

"Have they left yet?"

The words cut him like a knife. She wanted him to leave so she could be alone with that asshole, Brock. His anger was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I don't think so," Brock said, his voice sounded a little father away like he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Misty said, and Justin immediately ran to his bedroom and booted up his laptop, turning on the cameras and locking his bedroom door. Ayame was still asleep.

She entered the bathroom and stepped into shower, closing the door behind her and turning the handle. He watched her as she waited for the water to get warm, testing it with her hand every few seconds until it was warm enough to step under.

Justin watched intensely, his eyes on every part of her body. He bit his lip and made a small sound of pleasure, but his good time was short lived. He heard Brock step into the bathroom and the faint sound of their voices as they talked.

Brock looked at himself in the mirror as she stripped off his shirt. "Misty, I've been thinking…about the whole Hana thing…"

Misty shampooed her hair and looked at her husband's back from the see through shower door. She let the water run over her body and she grabbed her body wash. She stayed quiet, a silent gesture for him to continue. They had always been able to talk to each other easily.

"Why would they target Hana? I mean, the girl was locked away in an institution for months!" Brock touched the beard on his face and closed his eyes. "It seems so…close. So personal…"

Justin couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew they were talking.

He watched as Brock turned towards her and opened up the shower door and stepped in, letting the warm water run over his body. Their conversation had stopped now and he hated the way he put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

He clenched his fist. Damn him.

He heard faint scratches and whimpering outside the hallway and he quickly shut off his laptop, fearing that Growlithe would distract them and he would get caught. Growlithe continued to try and get into Misty and Brock's bedroom and Justin stood up and ventured out into the hallway.

He saw the tiny puppy clawing at the door, and it's attempts were only made more frantic when Justin got closer. Growlithe clawed the door and whimpered louder. Justin kicked it.

"You shut the hell up!" He said in a harsh whisper. It laid by the top of the steps and whimpered, cowering at Justin and looking towards the closed bedroom door. Justin stepped closer to it and it growled at him, viciously, like it did at Fiona's party last night.

"Oh, you gonna bite me?" He asked, laughing. "You better watch it. I have a gun. I'll shoot your little ass down right here and have that bastard have to clean up your blood. Would you like that, little puppy? If I killed you, Fiona would cry her little eyes out." He grinned and Growlithe growled and barked at him.

Justin kicked the puppy again.

Misty turned around to face Brock and she kissed him passionately as the warm water ran over them. He smiled and pressed her back against the wall, lifting her legs over his waist. They could hear the faint sound of Growlithe's whimpering and barking.

"What does Growlithe want?" Misty asked, trying to keep her balance against the wall.

"Probably just hungry," Brock said, kissing her, causing her to lose her balance and knock over the shelf in the shower that held their shampoos.

"Oh, shit," Misty said, laughing and standing to her feet as Brock kneeled down to pick it up.

He looked up at her and laughed. "You are clumsy, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," she said, and he just shook his head, but his smile disappeared when he picked up something off the tile floor.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Misty asked, looking at him as he stood up. "What is it?"

"It's…It's a camera…" he immediately got out of the shower, dried himself off quickly, and put on his clothes. "Get dressed."

Growlithe backed into a corner and growled viciously at Justin, and he gave one swift kick into the puppy's rib cage, causing it to scream and holler so loud, that it woke Ayame up and Misty and Brock immediately came out of the bedroom.

Misty tied her silk robe around her waist.

"What the hell?" Brock asked, as Misty ran over to comfort Growlithe. "What the hell is going on? What is this?" He showed him the camera.

"What's wrong with Growlithe?" Ayame asked, running over to where Misty was trying her best to comfort the screaming puppy.

"I-I don't know."

Brock pushed Justin against the wall, chocking him. "You son of a bitch! What the hell did you do to my dog? Why did you put cameras in my shower?" He slammed him against the wall so hard, a picture fell off and shattered.

"Brock!" Misty hollered at him, over the screams of the puppy. "Brock, stop it!"

He repeated slamming him against the wall, Justin was trying to fight him off, but Brock was just to strong for him. Blood started pouring from his nose. "Shut up, Misty!"

Justin gritted his teeth together. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He squeezed his neck tighter and Justin started to gag and gasp for air.

"No, Daddy, stop!" Ayame tried to pull his arm, but she couldn't budge him.

Growlithe finally stopped screaming, but he couldn't stand. She handed the puppy to Ayame and grabbed her husband's arm. "Brock Harrison, you let go of him this minute! You are going to kill him!"

Brock didn't even hear his wife or his daughter, all he could see was the fear and desperation in Justin's eyes. "You tried to kill Fiona didn't you? Huh? Didn't you?"

Justin didn't have a response. His world was starting to go black. All he could hear were the two women screaming at him and his head being banged against the wall.

"Daddy?" Fiona's voice was behind him, and he stopped. His knuckles were white around Justin's throat, and he let go, looking behind him, he saw Fiona standing there with Amber.

Justin fell to the floor and fell over. Growlithe tried to crawl to Fiona, but he couldn't. Brock leaned against the wall. Ayame went over to Justin.

"Justin? Are you alright?"

He looked up at her weakly and nodded his head and coughed as air filled up his lungs. Misty gave him a dirty look and picked up Growlithe carefully. Brock kneeled down in front of Fiona and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, looking at the four of them, especially Brock, like he had lost his mind, which he had.

"Justin, I'm packing your bags," Misty said, heading into his room. "You're out of here. Then I'm taking Growlithe to the vet."

…...

A week had passed. Ayame had stayed quiet most of the week and Misty still didn't feel secure in her own bathroom. Growlithe had two fractured ribs and a broken leg, but he would heal just fine.

It was night time, and Misty spent a lot of time looking out her window before turning in at night. Brock opened the window and lit a cigarette. She hadn't seen him smoke in ages.

"Brock, put that out. You know I don't like smoking in here," she told him, rubbing his back.

"I can't help it," he told her, blowing smoke out the window. "My nerves are shot. I-I didn't know I was capable of that."

"Brock, you were angry," Misty told him as she watched him take another drag of his cigarette. "Anyone would have lost their mind. He was invading our privacy, he hurt our puppy, he tried to kill our daughter and he's going to pay for everything he's done."

"I never wanted Ayame or Fiona to see me like that," he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "My father used to…slam me against the wall when he would get drunk…" he started to cry and Misty put her arms around him and just let him cry.

She didn't say anything, she just let him cry. Brock never cried over anything, except when it came to his father. "I'd never hurt you like that. I'd never hurt my girls like that. You have to believe me."

Misty took the cigarette from his hand and snuffed it out.

"I know you wouldn't," she said, kissing his forehead. "I know you wouldn't."

"I'm not like Flint. I didn't think I could kill someone. I would have killed him if I hadn't heard Fiona's voice and it made me stop because I don't want her to have to see violence like that at her age," he looked up at her. "I don't want her to think I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," Misty told him, running her fingers through his hair. "You protected us from the monster. Fiona loves you, Ayame loves you, I love you. I always have."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too. I really do."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

6 months had passed, and it was now late November. Fiona had been out of school the entire week for Thanksgiving and all she could talk about was how she couldn't wait to go back. Ayame had taken a semester off, considering the events that had happened that past summer. She wanted to spend more time with her family, especially her little sister who was already trying to wear his clothes.

It was Thanksgiving day and Misty and Brock had been up since early morning making pies, cakes, and cookies to bring over to Amber's house for the celebration. He knew his mother was coming, and he had to make sure his pies tasted just like hers, or he was sure to catch hell.

"That's perfect!" Brock commented, smiling. "Mom will love it."

Fiona watched as her mother took cookies out of the oven. "Can I have one, Mommy?"

"Wait until they cool, and you can only have one for right now. There will be plenty at Aunt Amber's, alright?" Misty said, putting them into a container, wincing as she burnt her finger. "Ow!"

Growlithe stood on his hind legs and looked up, waiting for Misty to drop something, just like he always did. He whimpered and scratched as her legs.

"Growlithe! You'll get turkey later, go lay down!" She said, firmly, but he didn't obey.

Lola Harrison, Brock's mother, pulled into the driveway. Ayame looked out the window and smiled. "Grandma's here! Grandpa's here too! I wonder if he bought us any money!"

Brock looked up. "Don't you ask him for that, Ayame. You too, Fiona!"

Flint had since gotten help for his alcohol abuse and Ayame and Fiona always knew him as the grandfather who was happy and nice and always came bearing gifts for them. This year was no different.

Lola came in with a couple of cakes and Flint followed in behind her with presents.

"Look like an early Christmas, doesn't it?" Flint asked, setting the bag down. "Have at it, girls!"

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ayame said, opening the bag and helping Fiona dig through it. "Hi Grandma!"

"Hello Darlings! Oh, Ayame, you have gotten so pretty! And look at you Fiona, you've gotten so big!" She smiled when she saw Brock come around the corner. "There is my handsome boy! How are things? Where is that cute little wife of yours?"

"She's in there cooking," he said, smiling. He looked at his dad and his expression faltered. "Hey Dad."

"Hey, Son," he gave him a faint smile and the three of them walked into the kitchen as the two girls went through the bag of presents. Fiona was already tearing into one.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison!" Misty smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "I was just cooking some things before we go over next door. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess!"

"It's fine, dear." Lola said, setting her cake on the kitchen table. "The important thing is that you learned to cook. A strong strapping man like my Brock needs a lot of food! Don't you, Brocky?"

"Mom, can you please not call me that?" He asked, peaking in on a pie that Misty had covered.

Growlithe ran up to Lola and put his paws in her lap. "Oh my, you have a dog?"

Fiona ran into the kitchen with a box of Barbie clothes. "Yea! I got a dog for my birthday. Isn't he cute?"

"He's adorable!" Lola said, smiling. "Do you like your presents?"

Fiona nodded and hugged her and flint. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, little lady," Flint said, smiling. Ayame hugged them both.

"Thanks for the jewelry and the stereo! I've been wanting one for a long time!"

"Not a problem, Princess!" Flint said. "That's what grandparents are for!"

…...

Amber's mansion was packed. Everyone's family and friends were over, Brock was happy Misty had went overboard on the cooking.

"Eight cakes enough for everyone?" Brock asked, looking around.

"Should be." Misty said, shrugging her shoulders. "Sango made four cakes herself, and then your mother brought some, and Hideko made a couple. Plus we made cookies and pies too. Five turkeys was cutting it a little close though!"

Fiona had finished her dinner and was playing with the kids outside under Amber's supervision. Brock finally felt safe enough to let Fiona play outside without him being near because he knew Justin was behind bars.

"I know I'm getting a piece of this chocolate cake before everyone takes it," Brock said, cutting into it.

Miroku ate almost all of the cookies Misty made, but he made sure Fiona got the last one. Amber was outside, despite that fact that it was freezing, watching the kids play tag outside in the yard.

"It's been a crazy year, hasn't it?" She asked, Sango who had joined her outside after dinner.

"It has. I mean, with all the drama with Justin and the death threats he had on Brock…and the fact he tried to hurt Fiona," she shook her head. "I feel like I can finally relax now, though. I've been so worried about my girls, knowing that he was just next door. I'm glad he's locked away now."

It was getting dark, but Amber cut on her flood light to light up the back yard so the kids could continue playing. Ayame walked outside and sat beside Sango. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Ayame!" Sango said, smiling. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," She said, watching her little sister take a nasty fall after Akira tripped her.

"Hey, hey! Be nice!" Sango called out.

"She's tough," Ayame said, laughing, then she paused. "Do you think everyone is mad at me?"

Amber looked at her in surprise. "No, why would you think people are mad at you?"

"Well, it was my fault Justin came here and got involved in our lives," Ayame said, frowning. "I put everyone in danger, even my little sister…and my dad…and Misty. I just feel like it's all my fault."

Sango shook her head. "It's not your fault. Nobody blames you, it's just something that happened."

Amber nodded her head. "We all make mistakes, but we learn from them, and nothing happened. It's thanksgiving and we are all together. Justin's put behind bars, and you are free to meet someone who is truly special to you. Don't let Justin stop you from that."

"Thanks, Amber," Ayame said, watching as Hideko came to sit down with them.

"Ellis ate all my pumpkin pie" Hideko sighed, and shook her head. "I guess I'll have to make more because Harlow loves pumpkin pie."

"Well, I may have had a slice…or two…" Sango admitted, laughing. "I had to bargain Ellis for it though!"

Misty eventually joined them after Brock had taken interest in the football game on television. They got into a discussion that seemed really boring to Fiona who had become tired of being "It" in a game of tag and curled up in her mother's lap as she listened to her talk.

"Somebody looks very sleepy!" Amber said, smiling. "Are you tired of playing tag?"

Fiona nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Akira keeps making me "IT". I don't want to be "IT" no more."

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Akira dominates everything. She's just like her father, always has to be in control."

"I think Jaden takes after Nelly, because he always has to be right," it was an awkward statement, considering that Jaden wasn't Nelly's child, technically. He was Omarion's, but they tried to ignore that fact because Nelly really loved Jaden.

"Speaking of which," Hideko said, looking around. "Where are our husbands?"

"Inside watching football," Misty said, holding Fiona as she fell asleep. "I wanted to go shopping tomorrow, but Brock will be here all night."

Suddenly, Brock came out the door and ran over to Misty. "I have to take Mom to the hospital. I think she's having a heart attack."

…...

A couple of days past, and it was nearing the end of Brock's shift at the hospital. It was almost five O'clock and Brock had spent his last few minutes talking to his mother.

"Brock, I feel fine," she reassured him, laying in her bed, surrounded by flowers and cards from everyone. Flint had went down to the cafeteria to get some food. "I'm just a little frightened of the surgery. A bypass? I've never had one."

"We do procedure a lot. I've done hundreds in my career," Brock told her. "It's a simple surgery, really. Do you want me to walk you through the surgery again?"

"No," Lola shook her head. "Brock, Darling, I am old. I get older everyday, and you have a little girl that is waiting at home for you to go and pick out a Christmas tree with her. So, you go home. I'm fine. You have a wonderful team of nurses and doctors to watch me overnight, and in the morning, I will be fixed right up."

Brock nodded his head. "Alright, Mom. You're right. Fiona's been wanting me to get home all day. Call me if you need me to talk to you, or come back. Misty will help her decorate the tree, I never do that."

Lola smiled. "Alright, Brock. I love you, Baby Boy."

"Love you, too, Mom."

…...

Miroku, Sango, Amber, Nelly, Hideko and Ellis joined them as they went to look at Christmas trees. Miroku wrapped himself up in scarves and coats, he despised being out in the cold.

Brock was used to it, so he didn't mind much, but he could tell Misty was freezing. She was used to the warm beaches of Cerulean City after all. Fiona pointed to a tree and looked up at Brock.

"This one is even taller than you are!" She said. "Let's get this one!"

"That's a pretty big tree!" Brock said, smiling. "What do you think guys? Fiona has a good eye!"

Misty checked the price on it while Miroku and Sango ventured away from them. Sango hugged her coat around her tighter and looked over at Miroku. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just c-c-c-cold," he said, following her. She smiled and shook her head. He was such a wimp sometimes.

Akira stood beside a tree and pulled on the limb. "What about this one Mommy?"

"I like this one!" Hitomi said, pointing to the one next to it. Sango was distracted by something. A feeling of dread as she looked over the snow covered ground and white trees with a hint of green peaking out from under them. It was an unusually cold winter and this feeling of dread didn't make her feel any warmer.

Miroku went over to inspect the trees and make a decision. "I can't decide, Honey! I like them both!"

She ignored the feeling and went over to him. "Which ones cheaper? And fuller?"

"Hitomi's tree, actually," he said. "That's the one we will get it."

"You always pick Hitomi's tree!" Akira said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"No, we don't!" Hitomi argued back. "We picked your tree last year, remember? You such a picking trees!"

"Loser!" Akira kicked snow at her.

"Ugly!"

"Uglier!"

"Ugliest!"

Miroku folded his arms. "Girls, stop it! Come on, it's cold, and Uncle Brock's already picked out his tree so we need to get it loaded on to his truck, so we can take it home OK?" He hardly ever disciplined to the girls, that was Sango's department, but she seemed distracted.

Akira and Hitomi went into a slapping fit with each other and Miroku walked up beside Sango who seemed to be looking for something, yet nothing at all. "Honey, are you alright?"

She focused on to him. "Yea, I'm fine. I just…I feel like I'm being watched."

"Eh, you know, Christmas Tree farms have a tendency to make you feel that way," He grabbed one of the girls arms and pulled them towards him. "Stop fighting!"

"She started it!" Hitomi said, throwing snow at Akira, right in her face.

"Damn it," Miroku grabbed Hitomi's hand. "I don't care who started it, if you don't stop, we won't get a Christmas tree at all and you two won't get any presents at all! Sango, make your children behave while I go in and pay for the damn tree."

Sango looked down at both of them. "Girls, stop fighting. This is supposed to be fun and you are not setting a good example for Fiona or Harlow who are both younger than you." She felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and she looked over at a lot of pine trees and felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin. "Let's go inside with Daddy and just behave, Ok?"

They agreed and Sango took them inside.

Amber and Nelly picked out a tree, which was right beside the one Hideko and Ellis had chosen. Brock put down his tailgate and helped Nelly put the trees in his truck and strap them in.

"How is your mom?" Nelly asked.

"She seems to be doing pretty good. She has surgery in the morning and a long road to recovery, but my mom is a strong woman," Brock said, smiling. "She'll be fine."

…...

Another week passed and Misty was busy decorating the house for Christmas. It was early December, and Fiona had already been to see Santa Clause, but she was making a list for her next visit, which she was determined to get.

It was the middle of the day and Misty was outside tying giant red bows on the columns of the porch, while Easton climbed a ladder and put lights on the roof. Fiona had just gotten home from school and was outside reading off her list.

"I want a pony, and a kitten, and a bicycle, and a car, and a TV, and…"

Misty looked down at her and smiled. "The bicycle and television, we can do. You might have to wait a while on the pony and kitten, and especially the car."

"I bet Grandpa would buy me a pony," Fiona said, smiling. "Or Cousin Easton would buy me a pony."

Easton laughed and looked at her from the ladder. "Oh, really? Well, I would if your parents wouldn't kill me!"

Misty patted her on the head. "Fiona, go clean your room and get dressed. We're going to go see Grandma is the hospital as soon as I'm done here. Easton, are you going to pick up Asuka?"

He hammered in the last nail and hung the lights before climbing down. "Yea, I'm gonna call her and tell her we're ready to head over." Their affair still hadn't been revealed yet, but keeping it a secret was becoming harder and harder to do the more they fell in love.

…...

The E.R. was busy, one of the busiest times Brock had ever seen. People were falling off ladders from hanging Christmas lights, getting mashed by Christmas trees, getting electrical burns from lights and other holiday electronics. One man was even cut all to hell from falling Christmas ornaments.

"Dr. Curry, I need you to cover my post-ops," Brock said, putting the stethoscope in his ears and checking on a newly arrive patient. "Alright, let's get moving people. I've got Chief things to today. Let's keep everything running smoothly. Let's get in who we can get in, get out who we can get out. No chit-chat. All business today." He looked at his interns, they were running around aimlessly.

Robert Curry followed Brock's orders, grabbed the charts and set on his way to do his rounds, checking on his post-op patients who were recovering from surgery, one of them being Mrs. Harrison.

Hayden was a blond nurse who had just started working there back in the summer. She changed bed sheets, took temperatures and assisted in anyway that she could. Brock caught up with her in the hallway. "Hayden, you are doing a fantastic job. I need you in the E.R. We are slammed today with patients, nothing too serious, but we need all hands on deck. I have to go and do pre-op."

Hayden nodded that she understood and made her way to the E.R.

It was buzzing with screams, cries, yelling, screaming, all kind of noises. A male assistant was at the counter when a man walked up. "Excuse me,"

The assistant was putting away charts and he turned around to face him.

"Do you know where I can find the chief?"

The assistant barely listened to his question. "I'm sorry, Sir, if you could just give me a minute." He ran off with other charts in his hands, obviously in a hurry.

The man walked away, clenching his fists. He made his way into a supply room, where he found a doctor by the name of Carly Higgins, getting medical supplies for the rush of patients. She was one of Brock's promising interns. "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Dr. Brock Harrison?" He asked.

The woman shook her head. "You know, I don't know," she pushed past him.

He grabbed her arm and she looked up at him, surprised.

"Can you tell me where his office is? I really need to find him."

"I have a patient who is having seizures out there. I'm a doctor, not a tour guide, go find a nurse and ask them to help you locate Dr. Harrison," she said.

"Ma'am…" he said in a low, monotone voice.

"You are not supposed to be back here. Now, please, I-" he cut her off as he swiftly pulled out a gun and put a bullet straight through her head, killing her instantly.

He watched as blood pooled behind her head and spread across the tile floor.

Robert rounded the corner. "Higgins, did you-what the…"

The man turned around and shot Robert just below the right arm and walked back out into the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fiona sat on her Grandma's bed as they watched cartoons and played go fish on the bedside table. Misty combed her daughters hair and had a casual conversation with Lola and Flint.

"Brock's very busy today," Lola said, drawing from the pile. "He said the E.R. is slammed. He saw me just a few minutes before you got here with the girls."

"He's always busy this time of year," Ayame said. "I miss my Dad because he always works."

"Your Dad is a good man, though," Lola said, smiling. "I feel much better since the surgery. I am awfully thirsty, though."

"Oh, I can go and get you something," Misty said, standing up. "What do you want?"

"See if they have any grape juice, and bring some apple juice for the girls. You are the chief's wife, could you go into the supply room and get another ice chip trey. Mine's leaking…" she said, smiling and Misty left the room.

…...

Misty knew she wasn't supposed to do it, but she couldn't get into too much trouble, considering her husband was the one who owned and operated the hospital. The supply room was just off to the side of the E.R., and Misty hated being in that part of the hospital, with all the sounds and horrific sights, but she knew she wouldn't be there longer.

She went into the supply room and looked at the rows of medical supplies, looking for an ice chip trey, which she knew were up top somewhere. She wasn't watching where she was stepping, and she slipped and fell in something very slippery, slamming her nose on the ground.

"Shit," she whispered under her breath, wincing at the pain in her nose. Her nose was bleeding, and something soaked through her clothes. She slowly got up, her head still spinning from the hard fall and she could feel her clothes pulling and peeling away from her body.

She looked around confused, then down at her clothes to discover she was soaked in blood. Her eyes went wide and looked beside her to see the eyes of a dead girl, staring straight up into her own.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't scream, she could hardly move. She just started to cry, and she dropped everything. It took everything in her to move away from the dead body and stand up on very wobbly legs, and run.

She ran through the hospital, hardly being noticed with all the Chaos. Her mind completely forgetting she had left her daughter and Ayame in the room with Lola. In fact, she wasn't thinking of Lola or anyone, she just wanted to find Brock.

She made her way to his office and opened the door.

"Brock," she said, quickly, quietly.

He was sitting at his desk, writing up paperwork. He looked up at her, quickly, then back down to his papers. "Hey, Misty, where's Fiona?"

"Brock," he looked again, and this time he was the one to be in shock. His wife stood before him, bleeding from the nose, and covered in blood from shoulder to toe.

"Misty, Honey, what happened? How did you get so much blood on you?" He grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him.

"I-I-I I didn't….I didn't know….there was….so…so much blood," she shook her head and shut her eyes. "In one, tiny, little….person."

"Misty, what are you talking about? Fiona, is she alright? Ayame?"

"She…she was so skinny…and…" she shook her head. "Brock…there is a lot of blood, and I didn't know that so much blood c-c-could be in a person…like that."

"Misty, you are in shock," he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "It's alright. I'll take care of it. Just tell me what happened."

"Higgins…your intern…she's dead. Someone shot her!"

"Alright, just…sit down, and calm down. Alright? Where is Fiona and Ayame?"

"In her room…in…Lola's room," Misty stammered.

…...

Layla West was another intern, who was there to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, she had already had three surgeries that day, and was sure there were to be plenty more. She pushed the button to get on the elevator and noticed a man standing there in a brown coat. He was young and handsome and she stepped on silently, waiting on the elevator to go up.

"Excuse me," he said, casually. "Could you tell me how to find the chief?"

"Dr. Harrison?" She said. "He's probably in his office."

"Can you tell me how to get there?" He asked. "I've been there before, but not in a long time. This is a very big hospital."

"Yea, it's in the east wing, by the labs. Go by the patient's corridors, and across the balcony and follow the sign that says "3" and you should find it no problem." She said, smiling.

"Thank you," he said, offering her a smile. The rest of the ride up was a slow one, and Layla couldn't help but feel strange with this man on the elevator.

The doors dinged open and the man got off of the elevator, turned and smiled at Layla. "Have a nice day."

"You, too." She said, just before the doors shut.

…...

Brock pressed the phone to his ear, as he flipped through his emergency manual. "The police are almost here. You are the head of the security of this hospital. What's the procedure?"

Misty watched him argue with someone on the phone. "Brock, I have to get Fiona!"

"Misty, stay here. Do not leave this room. I mean it!" He looked at her. "Lockdown procedure. Right. Yes. Alright. Nobody goes in or out of this building until we find out what's going on. Alright." He hung up and looked at his wife.

"Brock, I have to get Fiona!" She cried and he wiped her head clean and her nose. "She's scared without me."

"Misty, you stay in this room, You do not leave. Do you understand me?" He cleaned her forehead. "I'll go get Fiona. This is my hospital."

"Brock, you could get shot! He's out…there!" She pointed towards the door and Brock grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to get shot. You have to stay in here. You gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Please, don't leave, Brock."

He had to leave, he had to find out what was going on and make sure his daughters were safe.

"Misty, I have to leave. I know you are scared, but I will be fine. I know this hospital, like the back of my hand," he kissed her. "I'll be right back." He closed and locked the door behind him.

…...

Lola and Fiona's game was interrupted by Joy who came by to check on the vitals.

"I'm just here to check Grandma's vital signs!" She said, smiling at Fiona.

Lola sat up a little and allowed the nurse to check her blood pressure, her heart and her temperature. "Excuse me, my daughter-in-law left to go get me something to drink and she hasn't returned. You know what she looks like? Pretty, red-head."

Joy nodded her head and smiled. "Oh, yes. I know what Mrs. Harrison looks like. Brock won't stop talking about her sometimes. I haven't seen her, but I'll check down in the cafeteria for-" she stopped when her pager went off.

"Is something wrong?" Lola asked.

Joy looked up and shook her head. "Uh…No….it's just a page." She smiled and quickly exited the room and spoke to the attending nurse at the counter. "We're on lockdown. Harrison's orders. This is not a drill. Alert the other nurses and doctors, we are sealing the floor. Nobody goes in or out until Harrison gives the word. Check on your patients and report right back here."

…...

"We're losing him!" Dr. Shad Moss worked on repairing a torn artery in a patient whose blood pressure was bottoming out. He was a second year intern and worked alongside his attending.

The door opened and Brock walked in, a mask over his face. He looked around. "Moss, can I talk to you for a second?"

Shad removed his smock and looked at Brock. "Yes, sir?"

"There's a shooter in the hospital," Brock said, and Shad looked back at him, terrified. "I don't want you to say anything until the patient is stable. Don't panic. The hospital is on lock down. Tell everyone that nobody leaves this room or comes in. Nobody. Can you handle this?"

He hesitated for a second, trying to ignore his shock. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Brock turned and left the Operating room.

Meanwhile, Easton and Asuka were standing in the hallway of Lola's room while a nurse came in to check the incision. Fiona and Ayame stood across the hallway and Fiona looked around for Misty.

"Where is Mommy?"

"She'll be back, Fiona," Ayame promised, holding her hand. "She probably got lost or something, or met up with Dad and she's talking."

"I want my apple juice!" Fiona complained, playing with a Christmas tree light that was on a fake tree in the hallway. "I want to go home!"

Easton looked at the nurse's station. "I am kinda worried about Misty. She would usually rush right back here. I'm gonna go ask again, maybe they can page her or something over the intercom."

Asuka followed him to the counter. The nurses seemed panicked and she looked up to see Easton waiting by the counter. Cautiously, she sat down in the chair. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yea, my Aunt, Misty. Well, you know who she is, she's been gone for almost a half an hour now, could you page her? Make sure she's alright?"

Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sir. We can't do that. I don't want to panic anyone, but the hospital is on lockdown."

"What?"

"It's not a big deal, we just got an page from Dr. Harrison, telling us the hospital is on lockdown. Nobody leaves or comes in to this area until further notice and no pages are to made over the intercom. I'm very sorry."

"What's going on?" Asuka asked, hugging Easton.

"I don't know." He turned his back towards the staircase and a man went running up the stairs.

"Excuse me," Joy shouted. "I can't let you leave this area. We are-"

Gunshots fired across the hallway and Easton pushed Asuka to the ground, laying on top of her. Protecting her. He looked at Ayame who was well hidden behind the wall, laying her body on top of Fiona's who was crying.

Easton panicked and ran towards the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to open. "Come on! Damn it!"

When the door finally did open, a horrific sight met them. Robert Curry was laying in a pool of blood on the elevator floor.

…...

It was almost killing her to just sit in Brock's office and not know where her daughter was, and just like Brock knew she would do, she left the room and ventured out in the hallway. The hospital seemed quiet enough, and despite her being covered in blood, no one really seemed to care. She tried to remember how to get to Lola's room, where she knew her daughter was.

What she didn't expect was to hear people screaming, running for their lives. She panicked and ran down the hallway, seeing that Ayame was protecting Fiona. "Get up. Get up and go into Lola's room now!" She said, pulling them inside.

Lola looked at her. "Where have you been? I was worried sick. What is going on outside? What happened to you? You are covered in blood."

"The hospital is on lockdown." Misty answered as Fiona clung to her waist and cried. "Brock left me in his office and just left…" she started to cry. "I'm so scared."

Flint got up and looked out the door. He saw people running. "The shooter must be on the floor. Misty take Fiona and Ayame into the bathroom, lock the door."

"But Grandpa, what about you, and Grandma?" Ayame asked, pushing Fiona into the bathroom.

"We've lived a long life," he said, holding Lola's hand. "If we die, it's time. You three are young, and Misty you are a mother. Fiona's only five. Your lives have not been lived yet."

Ayame started to cry and Flint looked towards her as Misty pushed them into the bathroom. Flint looked at Lola. "Play dead."

"What?"

"Play dead." He said, and covered her face with a blanket as the shooter quickly approached the room. Flint hid under the bed and tucked his feet in as he heard the killer enter the room.

Misty covered Fiona's mouth as the three of them cried very quietly in the bathroom. She mentally willed Fiona to not move or make any sound. They barely even breathed. Ayame buried her face in Misty's shoulder, despite her being covered in blood.

"I hope Daddy's alright," Ayame whispered very softly.

"Shhh," Misty didn't even make a sound, she just hugged her and listened to his footsteps.

He pulled the blanket off of Lola, who remained very still and he covered his mouth. "Oh God," his voice sounded familiar to Ayame. "Oh God, this is too much…"

Her eyes grew wide. No, it couldn't be…could it?

He left the room and Flint waited until the door clicked behind him. He got out from under the bed and Lola burst into tears. Flint watched as the shooter walked down the hallway and he opened the bathroom door, causing the three of them to jump for a second.

Fiona immediately cried and Misty hugged Flint and started to cry as well. "I was so scared."

"I know, I know. He's gone, for now. I don't think he will come back in here." Flint said, searching through his bags. "Here, put on some clean clothes. Get rid of those, they are scaring Fiona. You can wear some of Lola's clothes."

Misty took the clothes from him. "Thank you…" She stepped into the bathroom to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joy had no choice but to perform surgery on Robert. No, she was certified or trained to do it, but it had to be done and took everything she had seen Brock do and apply to this situation.

"We have no anesthesia!" She said, looking up at Dr. Jayceon Taylor, who was a leading plastic surgeon. "What do we do?"

"We just have to cut him open," Jayceon said, looking at her. "We have to get the bullet out. He's lost a lot of blood and he's gonna need a transfusion."

Robert's entire body shivered. "I'm c-c-old."

"Stay calm, Robert," Joy said, looking up at Jayceon as they prepared to cut him open. "Chest tube him."

"Not a chest tube!" Robert begged, but he knew it had to be done.

The pain was unbearable as they cut into his body and his screams could be heard all over the floor. Fiona immediately started to cry loudly and Misty rushed out of the bathroom in clean clothes to hold her and comfort her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't want to know," Flint said, holding Lola's hand, who was crying to herself as much as she could, as to not frighten Fiona.

"Has anyone heard from Brock?" Lola asked. "I'm worried about Brock. He's still my baby boy."

Misty wiped a tear away from her eye. "No, I haven't heard from Brock. I need to go look for him."

"Misty," Flint grabbed her hand. "No, you can't go out there. We are safe in here. He won't come back. He was afraid because he thought Lola was dead. You are safe here!"

"Brock is my husband. He's the father of my child and I will not sit here and not know where he is," She jerked her hand away from him. "He's the love of my life and I'm going to find him…."

With that, she left the room and went out into the empty hallway. Pools of blood were everywhere. A nurse lay dead behind the counter, a doctor lay dead in the hallway. She ran down the hall, the only sound was the sound of her own footsteps. She checked in supply closets, bathrooms, corridors.

Easton and Asuka hid in a closet and huddled together as they heard footsteps approaching. Oh God! They were surely going to die now, there was no escape from the killer in here.

Misty opened the door and the two of them screamed, until they saw it was only Misty, looking just as frightened and confused. "Misty, what….what….I…." Easton stammered, standing up.

"I have to find Brock. I haven't seen him since he left the office," She said. "Asuka, go into Lola's room and stay there. That's the safest room in the hospital that I know of. Easton, you should, too."

"Only if you're going…" Easton agreed.

"I'm going to find my husband," she said, as they headed back to Lola's room, which Asuka dived into gratefully and hugged her father.

Easton looked at Misty. "I'm not gonna let you be out there alone. I'm coming with you."

…...

Brock knew he had to text Misty. She was sitting in his office, freaking out, wondering where he was. How Fiona was doing. She was still in shock probably. He had to go back to his office and check on her, and now that everyone knew there was a lockdown, that's what he intended to do.

"Dr. Harrison," a voice behind him caused him to turn around and he froze. He couldn't believe it. There, standing in front of him, was Justin. He almost dropped his phone.

"J-Justin? W-what are you doing here?" Brock was almost out of breath, and he knew standing right there on that glass bridge, above his hospital, that this was about get even worse.

"Justin, you shouldn't be here. I have a situation. You should stay put so you don't get hurt," Brock told him, putting his hand up.

"Did you care about me getting hurt when you beat my head into the wall?" He held up a gun and pointed it at his face. "You didn't care if I was hurt then, and now I don't care if you die now!"

Misty and Easton ran through the hospital, around empty nurse stations, over pools of blood and down flights of stairs until they rounded the corner right above the main lobby and Misty slapped her hand over her mouth.

There she saw Justin pointing a gun right at her husband. Easton held on to her to keep her from running towards him. "Oh My God!"

"Shhh!" Easton said, holding on to tightly. All they could do is watch.

"Justin…I'm…"

"Shut up!" Justin shook the gun at him. "No talking! You! With your rich house, and your perfect life, and your perfect kids, and your perfect wife. Ah, yes! Your wife!" He stepped closer to Brock, and Brock backed away from him.

"I watched her. I watched her every night when she showered. Oh, what I'd give to be with her just one time, but YOU….YOU had her! YOU HAD HER!" He shouted at him. "You had her anytime you wanted…"

Brock felt his mouth go dry. He was really going to shoot him.

"I hate you! I'm a man! You're not the man, anymore. I'll kill you and I'll have Misty for myself," Justin said, still holding the gun up to him. Misty watched in terror as the whole thing unfolded.

"Justin, it's not going to work like that…if you shoot me, and kill me, you will go to prison for the rest of your life," he said. "You won't have Misty. You never will."

"Shut up! I killed Hana! I killed her because she was in the way! She tried to tell me to leave you and Misty alone so I strangled that bitch and I threw her body in the lake!"

"Justin," he said in a quiet voice. "Please, look at me. Look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes, and what I did to you that day, I shouldn't have done and I am sorry."

He lowered the gun.

"I want Misty…" he said.

"I know you do, but Misty is not just a woman. She's a mother. She's a wife, and she's a good woman," Brock told him. "Don't throw your life away, Justin. You already have enough charges, don't do this. Don't add my life to your charges."

Justin looked at him in the eye for the longest moment. Misty held her breath and so did Easton. Then suddenly, one single gunshot and Brock was down on the floor.

…...

Brock gasped for air and he looked up at the ceiling of his hospital. The skylight he had never paid much attention to was suddenly his focus and Justin pointed the gun down at him as he struggled for help. "Just-Justin-"

He looked over and saw Misty screaming. Her sobs filled Brock's mind as he struggled to get up and be with her, but he couldn't move. The pain was paralyzing. Blood covered his hands as he placed it over the gunshot wound.

Suddenly, the doors the hospital opened and the swat team came in, searching every corner. Justin looked down on the bottom floor and then back at Brock. He knew it was over. He was caught.

Easton pushed Misty into a nearby closet and locked the door. "Brock's still alive. Let me out!"

She yelled at him and he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Uh, no! You are not going out there. Justin is crazy! He tried to kill a little girl, and he just shot your husband, not to mention countless of other people! You are not going out there, Misty. No!"

"Easton, let me out NOW!" Misty demanded, trying to push past him.

"You're going to have to get through me," he said, looking at her in the eye. She clenched her fist around his arm and shoved him out of the way, knocking his head against a metal drawer.

He looked at the open doorway in shock, rubbing his head in pain. Where did she ever get that kind of strength?

She ran to him and put her hands on her wound. "Brock! Brock! Please! Talk to me!"

He coughed up blood and looked up at her as his head spun around in circles. "Mist-" he coughed again and winced in pain.

"Brock, listen to me. I love you! Please, don't die, Please!" Her hands were covered in blood. "I can't live without you! Do you hear me? I love you! If you die, I die!"

Easton ran through the double doors. "Aunt Misty, Brock needs surgery to remove the bullet. He's not going to make it. We need to get out of here!"

"Shut up and leave me alone Easton or I'll throw you right over this balcony! This is my husband! You don't get to tell me what to do!" She shouted at him, and Easton backed away from her. She turned her attention back to Brock. "Stay with me, Brock. I'm not leaving you. He's going to have to kill me too before I'll leave you."

Easton ran through the double doors and grabbed a wheelchair and back out onto the balcony. "Misty, we have to get Brock down to the O.R. He's not going to live up here, alright?"

Misty looked at him and stood up. "Help me get him into the chair. Text Ayame, tell her to put Fiona on the phone and tell her Daddy is alright."

…...

Brock was shivering when they lifted him on to the operating table, blood poured from his side. His lips were grey and his skin was losing color. "Brock, please, don't die."

He looked up at her with weak eyes. "Things sure do look different when your…on the table…and not above it." He smiled at her weakly.

"Brock, stay awake, please," she begged him. "We're going to get a surgeon in here and we're going to fix you. You just have to not die, alright?"

"Kiss me," he said, softly.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, passionately. He smiled up at her, no longer feeling any pain, just numbness. He knew he was dying.

"I'm not gonna die," Brock responded to her weakly, in a breathy whisper.

"Good," Misty smiled at him. "That would be the worst break-up ever!"

Easton ran down the hallway of the empty hospital, looking around hoping he wouldn't run into Justin. A door opened and he jumped back, yelling, only to find out it was Dr. Shad Moss, coming out of another O.R.

"Oh, thank God. You…You have to have to help me!"

"What's going on?" Shad asked.

"The shooter, it- it's Justin…and he…he just shot my uncle and he's dying….and his wife…she's….she's a mess! And I'm in charge and I just…."

"Don't say anymore. I'm on my way. There is an anesthesiologist and two nurses in that room. Go get them, tell them to meet there."

…...

Layla West followed Shad Moss to the E.R. in which Brock had been put into. The shooter was nowhere to be found in the corridors of the hospital and they hoped it would stay that way.

"Please tell me there is an attending in this hospital somewhere," Layla said, looking up at Shad who kept quiet as they rounded a corner, their hearts skipping a beat every time, hoping they wouldn't run into Justin.

"Most people have left, or have been killed," Shad told her. Easton looked over at him as they jogged down the hallway.

"You mean there is no surgeon in this hospital? Only interns?" He knew this was trouble. Layla knew a lot, and she was one of Brock's best interns, but she couldn't possibly perform her best work under these circumstances by herself. "Who is going to do the operation?"

They all knew there was no choice. They had to do something or Brock was going to die. They made it to the O.R., looked through the window to see Brock laying on the table, Misty was stilll beside him holding his hand, trying to keep him awake.

Layla walked in. "Misty, come out here. We need to make this a very sterile environment."

"I don't want to leave him," She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Can't I just stay with him? Please?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Layla forced her out of the room and sealed the door. Easton grabbed Misty by the shoulders and pulled her back to him.

"Come here," he whispered softly. "It's going to be OK. I promise. Everything's going to be OK."

She hugged him tightly and cried. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to find Brock? How long it took me to even realize I wanted Brock? To have his child? I lost two of our babies and now…now he's laying on a bed in there in the hands of an intern who barely knows what's she's doing!"

"Misty, don't think of it like that," Easton looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Brock taught Layla everything she knows. She couldn't have asked for a better teacher. She's probably seen this procedure a hundred times. And Shad, he's a good intern too. They are all we got."

She looked at him. "What do I tell Fiona and Ayame if Brock dies? How do I explain to a five year old her father has been shot? How do I do that, Easton?"

A tear fell from his eye and they pulled each other into a hug. "It's alright, Misty. We'll get through this. I promise."

…...

Dr. Jayceon Taylor returned to the hospital. Police cars by the hundreds crowded the entry way. Miroku Keseki was in charge of his force, and he immediately stopped Jayceon. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't go in there."

"I'm a surgeon. I've worked here for ten years! There are sick, dying people in there I need to help!" The two men looked at each other. Miroku's eyes met his and they finally recognized one another.

Jayceon Taylor was Sango's ex boyfriend from high school, who had never really gotten over Sango since then. They knew they had to keep this professional and not mention personal things like that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go in. It's extremely dangerous," Miroku told him as another officer did a body search.

"Damn it, let me in there!" He yelled, pushing Miroku back into his police car. He bolted towards the door, entering the hospital, despite the police chasing after him. He had to get inside there and find out if anyone needed help. He took an oath and he had to stick to it.

He ran through the corridors, not seeing anyone in sight. Just pools of blood, dead bodies, and a stench of death. The shooter had obviously been through here, but he was nowhere in sight now, and he constantly watched his back as he made his way into an occupied O.R. He wondered who was in there.

As he walked through the double doors, he was stopped immediately by Misty and Easton who were sitting on the floor, just staring at the bottom of the scrub sinks. "Dr. Taylor! Brock has been shot! Layla is working on him. Please help!"

He jumped.

"Mrs. Harrison, uh…." he looked towards the window, into the O.R. where Layla and Shad were working to save Brock's life. His face faltered and he looked back down at Misty, giving her a smile. "She seems to be doing OK."

Misty held Easton's hand. "She told me not to look, but she could use your help."

"I'll go in and see how she's doing anyway," he grabbed a mask and tied it around his head. "I'll see if she needs any help. Layla's right, though, you should just stay down there and don't look."

Misty watched him walk through the doors. The anxiety was killing her. Fiona was still upstairs in the patients quarters with her grandparents and probably scared to death, while her husband lay on an operating table, dying.

She started to cry again and Easton hugged her, trying to reassure her everything was going to be alright.

Jayceon walked into the room and Justin immediately pointed the gun at him.

"Whoa!" He called out, raising his hands. "Just calm down."

"Jayceon?" Layla asked, looking up for just a moment, only to have Justin point the gun back at her head.

"Whoa! What's the problem here? Talk to me," he shouted, looking at Justin who kept his eyes on the side of Layla's head.

"Stop fixing him," he said in a low voice. "Let him die!"

Layla cried, and her hands shook, but she tried to steady them. If the bullet even moved an inch, it would kill Brock instantly, but she didn't stop. She clumsily worked her way into the wound and Justin screamed at her.

"Damn it, do you want me to shoot you? Let him lay there and die!" He pressed the gun against her temple and she sobbed, shutting her eyes and shaking. She had probably already killed Brock.

"Layla," Jayceon said, but she looked up at Shad who was assisting her.

"Clamp," she said, through her tears. "I need to see better."

Justin pointed the gun at Shad, his eyes unwavering. "Don't you dare do it."

Shad looked at him and then at Layla, who was desperately trying to ignore the gun pointed to her head.

"I didn't want to do any of this," he said, pointing the gun back to Layla. "I don't want to kill you, or you, or you. The person I want in this room is Harrison. I want him dead. So just let him die!"

The door to the O.R. opened and Misty stood there. She was surprisingly calm. "Shoot me, Justin."

He turned to look at her. His gun slowly pointing towards her. "Misty…"

"Shoot me. I'm the only who rejected you. I'm in love with the man on that table and even if he dies, that is never going to change. I am never going to be with you. I have a daughter with him and we both love her very much, and if he dies that will never change," She said, her voice was shaking. "So shoot me. Kill me. So that nobody can have me. Isn't that what you want?"

His eyes met hers and steadied the gun. Misty braced herself, and Easton watched in horror from behind the window. What was she thinking?

Layla and Shad put their hands up, covered in blood and they looked at Justin. "Don't shoot her. We stopped working. In just a few seconds, all the blood will pump out of his heart and he will die. We are letting him die."

Misty looked over at them. "What? No! Keep working!"

Layla looked at her and shook her head, and Shad looked away as Misty started to cry. The heart monitor went from a slow beep to a constant flatline, and she fell to her knees. Justin closed his eyes and started to cry.

"It's over, he's dead," Layla said. "Now please…."

Justin rushed past Misty and out of the O.R. as she laid on the floor crying. She heard Layla and Shad talking, and then, much to amazement the sound of the heart monitor.

"Misty, leave now."

"What? Brock…He's…"

"He's alive. It was only a trick to get Justin out of here. Just go!" She looked back at her as she stumbled to her feet.

…...

Flint Harrison couldn't sit still any longer. It was too quiet. Fiona lay crying in Lola's arms and Ayame sat beside her grandmother's bed crying. Asuka had fallen asleep in the other bed about an hour ago. Lola sang to Fiona softly to try and get her to sleep.

"I want Mommy," Fiona said through her tears, her voice was tired.

"I know you do," Lola said, kissing the top of her head. "She'll be back, but right now you are with grandma, and grandpa and your sister. Does that make you happy?"

Fiona didn't answer, she just hugged onto Lola tighter. Flint stood up from his chair and Ayame looked up at him.

"Where are you going, Grandpa?"

"I can't sit in here any longer knowing my son and my daughter-in-law are out there with that killer."

"Flint, you can't go out there. We don't know where that shooter is," she said, softly rocking Fiona. "We don't even know where Misty and Brock are!"

"That's exactly my point," Flint grabbed the door handle. "I'm going to find my son and I'm gonna make sure my granddaughter has both of her parents here for Christmas."

He stepped out into the hallway of the hospital. Blood was everywhere. All over the walls, all over the chairs, the nurse post. He stepped over a dead body and continued down the hallway, past empty patient rooms. Some were occupied, but most were empty.

The door was open to one, whose lights were out, but he could see a figure sitting in a chair. He stopped and looked in. It was Justin and he immediately recognized him from Ayame's face book page.

"I've been looking for you," Justin said, smiling.

Flint stood in the doorway, hesitant. "What are you doing?"

Justin shook his head and held up his gun. "I bought so much ammunition for this gun and I couldn't even afford it because I have to pay almost 700 dollars a month to live in an apartment I don't want to be in." He laughed hysterically.

"What's even funnier is, I couldn't even fit it all into my coat pocket!" He shook his head and pulled out a flask of alcohol. "I wanted to bring my flask. Jack Daniels. Whiskey at it's finest."

Flint clenched his fist and looked at the flask.

"I can't open it," he said, handing it out to Flint. "Do you mind?"

Looking at the gun in his hand, Flint slowly reached out and grabbed the flask, twisting the top off of it and giving it back. He watched as Justin threw back a sip and made a face as it burned down his throat.

"I'm not a much of a drinker," Justin said, looking up at him. "You want some, Mr. Harrison?"

Yes, he wanted it. He hadn't had a drink in over 15 years, but he wasn't going to start now, no matter how bad or stressful this situation was. "No thank you."

"The funny thing is," Justin said, sitting back. "I didn't even need a drink until now, and the only reason I need a drink is because I only have one bullet left."

Flint looked down at the gun, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't pack enough bullets because I wanted my drink, and now I only need my drink because I don't have enough bullets," he laughed hysterically again, waving the gun around as Flint stared at him stone-faced.

"You see, I wanted to kill you," Justin laughed as Flint just stared at him. "You made your son almost kill me in a violent rage by the abuse you gave to him. You made him think that it was alright to beat my head into a wall just because he got a little angry. I wanted to watch you suffer and die, and then I was going to shoot myself, but I only have one bullet."

"It seems you have a bit of a problem, then," Flint said, calmly.

"I do," Justin said, nodding his head. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Flint was tempted yet again, and he knew it was his mind game. He knew Justin knew of his past with alcoholism and he was playing on it. He took the metal flask from the young man and smelled the alcohol. He closed his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to drink it, but instead, he poured it out of the flask and onto the bed.

Justin looked at him. "Hey!" He pointed the gun at him and Flint calmly raised his hand.

"What's it going to be, Justin? Me or you?" He asked and Justin hesitated. "You shoot me, and the SWATs are going to get you, and they aren't going to shoot you. They are going to capture you and take you straight to prison, but if you shoot yourself, then you're free. You're done. A life in prison, locked up like a caged animal, or freedom in the afterlife. You choose."

Justin closed his eyes. "All I wanted was Misty. All I wanted was for her to love me. Screw you!" He pointed to gun to his face and Flint just stared at him.

"I've lived, Justin," Flint didn't waver his eyes from him, not even for a second. "I've really lived. I've been devastated. I've failed. I've been broken. I've been to hell and back. I've also known joy and passion, and I've had a great love in my life. Death for me isn't justice. It's the end of a beautiful journey and I'm not afraid to die. The question is, are you?"

Justin stared at him as he held the gun to chest. Flint sat down on the bed right in front of him.

After a long moment, he heard the SWAT team creeping through the halls and Justin held the gun to his head and fired.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Misty fell asleep in the waiting room. She leaned over on Flint's arm and just fell asleep, which she could never have normally done, but she was emotionally exhausted. They were at another neighboring hospital, which Brock had been transported to for recovery. She hadn't left his side since he had been shot.

Fiona curled up in Misty's lap and fell asleep, until the sound of a nurse's voice woke them both up.

"Mrs. Harrison?" She asked.

"Oh, yes?"

"Brock says he wants to see you and the girls," she said, leading them back to the patient rooms. Misty had never woken up so fast before in her life. She immediately leapt to her feet, picking Fiona up and carrying her down the long hallway into Brock's room where he lay in a bed, flipping channels on the television.

He smiled when he saw her walk in, Ayame was trailing behind her.

"Hey!" He sat up in bed, wincing at the pain a little, but keeping a smile on his face. Fiona calmly climbed into his bed and hugged him. "How is my little princess?"

"Daddy, I was so worried!" Ayame told him, hugging him lightly.

"Just a little gunshot, no big deal," he smiled up at her and then looked over at Misty, who looked like she wanted to cry. "Hey, now. I know that I'm alive and you still have to deal with me, but don't cry." He laughed and she shook her head.

"I'm just so happy you're alive. Brock, I was so scared," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was so scared."

"I'm going to be just fine. I'm going to make a full recovery," He reached out his hand. "Hand me my chart. It's at the end of the bed."

Ayame handed it to him and looked over it and he sighed.

"Probably a few months of physical therapy. I can move everything, I just don't know how painful it is going to be to walk," he said, closing the book. "I'll be home in time for Christmas though."

…...

Christmas day had arrived faster than expected and Misty was woken up by the covers being pulled off of her and Fiona standing at the edge of the bed, staring up at her.

"Santa clause was here!" She shouted and Brock stirred in his sleep beside her. He growled and turned over, forgetting about the pain in his side from the gunshot.

Misty smiled and got up, putting on her robe to fight off the chill in the air.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," she said, walking over to Brock's side of the bed. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm alright," he slowly stood up and put on his clothes, careful not to hurt himself. Ayame was standing in the hallway, tired but excited to open her presents too, she just wished Fiona could have at least waited a couple more hours. 6 A.M. was too early to be that excited.

For the first time in a long time they actually felt safe in their own home knowing that Justin would never come back to try and tear their family apart again.


End file.
